A Happy Ending
by GreatestDog
Summary: Howdy! I am Asriel Dreemurr. I used to be a flower, until my friend Frisk saved me. Although I still regret my actions, Frisk is gonna help me through any troubles I have. Feel free to follow along, and we'll tell our story and answer any questions you might have! Full of furry goat-kid fun, flirty Frisk, and definitely no Jerry. Post Pacifist. Please, please review! Neutral!Frisk
1. Chapter 1

**A preface: First off, Undertale isn't my creation. We have Toby "Radiation" Fox to thank for that. Second: This was gonna be a webcomic. Then, after three pages, I realized that my drawing sucks. Next up: This is gonna be a long series. Feel free to ask Frisk and Asriel anything you'd like, and I'm sure they'd answer it for you.**

"I don't want to let go."

I felt tears well up in my eyes as once again, Asriel was doomed. The small, adorable child who lost his life because of his sibling. The boy who didn't get a happy ending.

 _Why am I even here,_ I wondered faintly, _if I know how this is going to end?_ _How many times is this? Ten? Twenty?_

I pulled him closer, my arms wrapped tightly around his striped shirt. He rested his head on my neck for a moment, and I could feel soft fur on the side of my face.

And then I let go.

 **RESET**

.

.

* * *

I glared at the skeleton sitting across from me, staring at me from across the booth. Across the room, I could see Grillby faintly illuminating the bar area.

I sighed, and Sans, for the tenth time, told me it was impossible. "Monster souls aren't as strong as human souls. And he might be a boss monster," he continued, "But it'll still only last a few moments."

Of course, I knew this already. I'd read it all in Waterfall, many times before, as I scoured the Underground for a sliver of hope. Reset after reset. Every time I'd tried to save him. And every time I'd failed. He needed a soul, and there wasn't one I had to give to him. Not a monster soul, at least. After all, humans can't take a monster's soul.

But maybe, I'd figured, I could get him his own back. There was only one way, as far as I could tell.

Sans. He had some control over the timeline. How much, I didn't know. But I'd picked up on things. I'd learned about him. And he was the key to everything.

I gave a frustrated grunt and he froze. "Kid, I'm sorry. But even if it were possible..."

I looked up at him.

He continued: "My machine is broken. The power supply, specifically. And as far as I know, there's no replacements. Not anywhere here, at least."

This was news to me. I'd seen the machine before. And I'd figured out it was broken. But the power supply?

Suddenly everything clicked.

I spoke. I didn't do that often. _"The core..."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

The body was covered in dust. The human looked almost peaceful in death, much more pleasant than they had been in life. But their body was almost prestine compared to the remains of the monster that'd died on top of them. Dust was spread across the ground, coating it in a layer of white. And on top of it, a tiny, glowing white heart.

It shook. Cracked. Started to split.

But the spindly white fingers that held it together refused to let it die.

.

.

* * *

"Without the power of everyone's souls, I can't keep maintaining this form." he said once again, in that soft, quiet voice of his.

"In a little while...I'll turn back into a flower. I'll stop being myself. I'll stop being able to feel love again." My heart broke for the thirtieth time.

"So...Frisk." He continued. "It's best if you just forget about me."

But I shook my head.

And reached into my pocket. Took hold of the white soul.

I held it with an iron fist. I wouldn't let it break. I couldn't. Not now. I was determined. Determined to give him a chance.

Turning my palm upwards, I held it out to the forgotten child. Asriel Dreemur. The "God of Hyperdeath". The only one who never got to have a happy ending.

And he froze. "Is that...mine?" It quivered in my hand. It wanted to break. To flee. To rupture into oblivion. I wouldn't let it.

"But...How? How did you know? How did you get it? How?" And then he realized.

"How many times have you done this? How many times have you come here? To comfort me? To let me cry into your shoulder?"

"You really are different from Chara."


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes once again. But this time things were different. I wasn't just going to be waking up to a crowd of my friends. No, now, I had a new friend with me.

"Asriel?" The voice was fearful. Afraid. And angry.

It was a surprise to hear such anger come from Toriel.

I sat up, watching as she glared at the white form next to me. He too, stirred and awoke. And looked up at his mother.

"What are you?" Her voice was shaking with anger.

Asriel's face slowly fell. "I'm...I'm your son." he said quietly.

"My son has been dead for a long time. You're not my son. You can't be." I glanced around to see Papyrus, Alphys, and Asgore standing still with shock. Sans gave me a thumbs up.

I looked back over at Toriel just in time to see fire fill the air. Small balls of flame surrounded her, hovering to either side like swarms of angry bees. "What are you!?" she shouted again.

Asriel stumbled to his feet, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm your son! Mom! Stop, please!"

I quickly jolted up, planting myself between them. I'd had to go through so much for this. So much pain. So many deaths. So many "happy endings". So many unhappy ones. And yet...maybe this one would be the one. If Asriel wasn't killed by his mother.

"Please..." His voice was quiet, insistent, and fearful. And yet it was so similar to his mothers, with it's soft, calm voice.

Toriel's fire started to dim as her eyes teared up. I stepped aside as she ran forward, grabbing her son and pulling him into a hug. She froze as she touched him, as if shocked that he was real. That she squeezed him so tightly that he almost started to suffocate. She gently let go of him and Asgore came forward next to her.

"Son..." he said. "How?"

Asriel raised a furry hand, a clawed finger pointing towards my own chest. "It was all Frisk. I don't know how they did it...But...somehow, they did."

* * *

I took a seat next to Sans while the others hugged Asriel, crying and talking excitedly. The skeleton grinned at me. "Good job kid. You did it. I knew you could."

I chuckled. And then his tone turned more serious. "My machine is done now, kid. Jumping it off the core was a good idea. But it melted the battery. I can't pull that trick again. If you decide to reset everything, it'll still be broken. It's persistent. No matter how many resets happen, it stays the same. I'm done now. The timeline can't be altered now. It's fixed in place. Any resets and Asriel is doomed forever. You understand? No more messing with time."

I nodded. As if I would reset after all of this. And then Sans put a hand on my shoulder. "And kid? I'm just letting you know. That boy-" He pointed at Asriel. "He's more dangerous than he looks. I don't know if he knows that I remember everything he's done. But you let him know..."

San's eye glowed an electric blue.

"If that goat kid ever puts a finger on you, or my brother…"

His face turned grim. "He's gonna have a bad time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Greatest Dog here, Asriel and Frisk's official transcriber and correspondent. Why did they pick me? Because, as a dog, and the _greatest dog_ , they know that I'm loyal and trustworthy no matter what! And...They say that they want to hear your questions! Please, leave a review for this story! Asriel very much likes this whole "Documentation" thing that I'm doing here.  
**

 ****Tests. We sat through hours of them, as Alphys poked, prodded, and examined every bit of Asriel. And in the end, her final report wasn't much:

"Well...Uh..He's definitely alive." She said. "And healthy. And...Other than that...I d-don't know what to say. Frisk, how is this even possible?" Alphys seemed to be having trouble figuring out what was going on.

I shrugged. Determination, of course, was all it'd taken. And a little help from Sans. Asriel still looked on the verge of tears. "I don't know how Frisk managed it, but I don't care. I'm just...happy. To be myself. And to be alive." He sniffled slightly, and then smiled. "But...what now?"

Asgore smiled. "The barrier was destroyed. Now...We journey out of the underground. And focus on building a peaceful relationship with the humans." He looked to me. "Frisk. Would you be willing to be our ambassador?"

All eyes were on me.

I sighed. I wanted to. I'd done it before. Many times, always before I reset the timeline.

But it took up so much time. And so much energy. And after all of this…

I just wanted to be with my friend. And my Mom.

" _No._ " I said.

Asgore's face fell. "I understand. You're young. That's a big responsibility for someone so small. Perhaps, though, you'd still be willing to help us if we ever need to...negotiate?"

I nodded, and his face shone with happiness. "That is wonderful news. Thank you, Frisk."

Then Undyne finally piped in. Silent for so long, she seemed ready to explode with anticipation. "Come on! Let's go already! The barrier has been down for two hours!"

Toriel gave her a look. "I'm afraid that I was slightly more concerned with my son returning from the dead." she said coldly. And then her tone brightened slightly. "But," she said slightly louder, to everyone. "She's right. We must leave soon. Before the humans come down _here._ "

And so we were off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Weeks Later – Asriel**

" **Hello. My name's Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"** I trembled at my former self as he looked at me with a cheery smile.

We were in a dark cave. Not the surface. How was this possible? Where was I? The ruins? How?

" **You know who I am though, don't you?"** I took a step backwards. "No. You're not real. I'm not like you. You don't have a soul." I said the words fiercely, though I was too scared to put any real force into them.

" **You're wrong. I AM you. And YOU are me. We're the same. You just don't realize that, do you? I'm still a part of you. I'm still here. And I know what you've done."**

I cringed and the yellow flower continued " **You killed them. Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Everyone – You've murdered them all before. Even your own parents. Multiple times, even. Do you really think you deserve the soul inside you chest? Do you deserve the mercy Frisk gave you?"**

"Stop it!" I cried out. He was right. I didn't deserve it. I'd done such horrible things – And only because I could. Because I was bored. Because I didn't know what else I could do. "Stop talking!"

Large, green tendrils started to rise out of the ground. **"Maybe I can give you what you deserve, Asriel…"**

They came closer, slithering across the floor of the cavern like snakes. I tried to take a step back, but one started to wrap around my feet. I felt something grip my shoulder. "No! Stop! Let me go! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I threw up a wall of magic and flung it outward at the flower with a scream.

Everything went white, and the nightmare was shattered

I woke up to a thump. Looked over.

And saw a Frisk shaped dent in the wall, and a figure lying face-down on the floor. Small sparks of magic danced in the corners of the room, still dissipating.

"Oh no. Oh god. No! No no no no no!" I climbed out of the bed and ran over to Frisk, who was coughing weakly and sputtering. "Frisk! I'm so sorry! I was having a nightmare...and...and.."

They looked up at me with closed eyes, blood oozing from a cut on their forehead. The door flew open, and Toriel burst in. magic balls of flame hovering around her like angry bees. Her voice was fierce and protective - the voice of a mother. "Children! Are you alri-" She froze as she saw me crying next to Frisk. "Asriel? What happened?"

I was bawling. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! It was a dream!" I said through my sobs. She took Frisk's pulse.

Toriel sighed in relief. "Frisk is hurt badly. But I can heal them."

I was still crying. "Mom, please don't get mad! I'm sorry! I was asleep, and I was dreaming, and I had a nightmare, and.." Then I realized. The hand on my shoulder. "I think they were trying to comfort me…"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Frisk - Five minutes before  
**

"I'm not like you."

The words woke me from my sleep. I opened my eyes and looked over at Asriel's bed. He was tossing and turning, his voice a constant murmur. I slowly took the blanket off of me and stood, making my way over towards him.

" _Asriel?"_ I said quietly. He went still. "I have a soul..." He said quietly. I got a cold feeling. I felt like I knew exactly who he was dreaming about.

" _Asriel? Wake up...Please. This is all just a bad dream."_ Strangely, the words felt familiar as they left my mouth.

I put an hand on his furry shoulder and shook him slightly. And then he started trembling. I shouted. _"ASRIEL! WAKE UP!"_ It was the first time I'd yelled in a long while.

His eyes flew open, terrified but also blazing with power. The last thing I saw was a flash of light.

Then I was sent flying. I hit the wall with a crack and a thump, and suddenly everything went black.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"-risk, I'm so sorry…" I could dimly hear his cries, thought they were hazy and faraway. " _Don't worry,"_ I wanted to say back. " _It was an accident. I forgive you._ " But I couldn't speak. Suddenly I heard a door smash against the wall, and the world started to fade away.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

I awoke in my bed, to the smell of butterscotch pie. Before I opened my eyes, I knew I was well. I'd been healed. Toriel must've seen to that. She's good at healing.

And then I opened my eyes. Asriel. He was standing next to the bed, and I jumped in shock. He seemed to jump a bit too. He recovered first.

"Frisk! Are you alright? I'm so, so sorry! I was just..." Tears welled up in his eyes.

I smiled. And then spoke. _"I'm fine. It was an accident."_

Asriel wiped his tears from his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I was just...so afraid. I didn't mean to...you know, almost magic you to death."

He held something up with both hands. It took a moment for my eyes to focus on it: A pie. Butterscotch. With a faint hint of cinnamon.

"Mom made this for you...I...I helped. I...felt bad." I giggled slightly.

" _Well...at least it's not snail pie."_

Asriel tilted his head. "What? Are you saying you...you don't like snail pie? It's delicious!"

He shrugged. "You humans are weird."

 **((AN: Hey! FF seems to have broken reviews as of right now! So, since I can't view any reviews unless I look through my email, feel free to send me a PM if you need anything!))**


	5. Ask 1

**Ask #1.**

 _ **GD: "Well, here we go. It would appear some people have some questions.**_ **"**

 **Asriel:** Uh...Okay? What are they?

 **Frisk: -_-**

.

.

* * *

 **Pewdiepiefan2170 says:**

 _ **Oohhh this is so cute!**_ I have a question for Frisk and Asriel: Do you consider yourselves closer to siblings, or friends? Also, what's the deal with Toriel and Asgore? And Sans? Actually, how is everybody doing?

* * *

 **Asriel:** Awwww Frisk they think we're cute!

 **Asriel is blushing**

 **Frisk:** _That's because we_ _are_ _cute._

 **Asriel:** I don't get it. How am I cute? I'm just a normal furry boss monster!

 **Frisk:** _It's the ears. They're adorable_

 **Asriel is blushing harder**

 **Asriel:** Are we closer to siblings or friends? I don't know. I mean, Frisk is definitely closer to me than a friend. We share a room together...share a mom together...Heck, Frisk brought me back from the dead. And they've put up with everything that comes with that.

 **Frisk:** _Somewhere in between?_

 **Asriel:** Yeah, that sounds right.

 **Asriel:** So...My mom and dad are getting together...okay. It's rough. And she still hasn't forgiven him. But...It's better. They're talking.

 **Frisk:** _Sans and Papyrus are doing good. They live just a little bit away from us. Although Sans comes over a lot. He likes to talk to Asriel._

 **Frisk pauses and looks at Asriel**

 **Frisk:** _What do you two talk about?_

 **Asriel looks guilty**

 **Asriel:** Nothing special. Mostly about me...And what I did. Back when...you know.

 **Asriel:** Anyways, Alphys has a new lab, with a bunch of people to help her out. She's doing some crazy stuff with magical energy. Stuff humans could really benefit from.

 **Frisk:** _It's nice to see that she's happy again._

 **Asriel:** And of course, Undyne is always at her side...when she's not working. Undyne is still the head of the royal guard...and Papyrus still isn't in it. He just kinda follows her around and does what she tells him to.

 **Frisk:** _King Asgore said that the Royal Guard wouldn't be needed anymore...But he was wrong._

 **Asriel:** Some humans aren't taking the whole "Monster's returning" thing too well...Sadly.

 **GD: Time for question number 2!**

.

.

* * *

 **Kashkey says:**

WHY DOES ANYONE EVER GET THE HORRID IDEA OF HANGING WITH JERRY?!

.

* * *

 **Asriel:** We really don't know. Nobody likes Jerry.

 **Frisk freezes**

 **Frisk:** _Well...I mean..He's not that…._

 **Frisk:** _Never mind…I just remembered who Jerry was...yeah, nobody likes that guy..._


	6. Chapter 5

**Fris** **k**

Something was wrong with Asriel. I didn't know what it was, but something was wrong. Ever since that night...he'd been strangely distant. He barely touched his snail pie. Or any food at all, really. He never wanted to go play in the leaves with me, or go hang out with Undyne and Papyrus.

And when I tried to ask him about it, his temper flared up in a hurry.

One night, exactly a week after the nightmare incident, I confronted him about it.I was in the middle of reading a book, and when I looked up, his eyes were staring right through me. They had a certain thoughtful, faraway look to them. But also a hint of sadness.

I tilted my head. " _Asriel..."_ I said slowly. " _Are you alright?"_

"Frisk..." he said slowly "you shouldn't have saved me."

It hit my heart like a hammer. _"Why not?"  
_  
What was he saying?

He looked down at the floor, and the light cast a shadow over his eyes. His face was torn with guilt. Everything about him made me feel like he hated to even be there. Just like another furry boss monster I'd met. "Because, Frisk. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't deserve it from anyone. I hurt you...I hurt everyone. Mom and Dad...Papyrus...Undyne..."

" _That was Flowey,"_ I started. He cut me off.

"I AM FLOWEY! Don't you get that?" Tears welled up in his eyes.

" _But you're not."_ I said back." _As Flowey, you didn't have a soul. Now you do. That's a big difference."_

Asriel looked pained. Tormented. "But did I deserve that soul, Frisk? Why did you save me? After what I'd done..."

I shrugged. " _You were the only person without a 'happy ending', Asriel."_ I sighed. " _And I gladly would've given up my soul for you, if I could've. Maybe you didn't deserve what I did for you. But you deserved a chance to live a life that was taken away from you. And I wanted to give that back."  
_

His voice started to choke up, and though I couldn't see his face, I knew that there were tears in his eyes. "Frisk...Flowey is still a part of me...And I've done so many bad things. I killed people, Frisk! I killed everyone! Including you! Dozens of times! Even **afte** **r** I regained the ability to love! I did such horrible things!" He sniffled. "I don't get it. Why would you save me? After everything that I'd done to you! To your friends!"

A single tear fell from his face towards the floor. It splattered on the floor silently. " _Asriel...I..."_ I sighed. " _Things are different now. Everything is different. And back then...You weren't yourself. Even after you got the souls...you were acting out of fear. Out of guilt, and stress, and anger. You weren't yourself"_ My voice was starting to get slightly stronger as I spoke. I'd never really spoken too much, especially before I'd climbed Mt. Ebott. But now...My voice was starting to get a bit more use.

I continued. " _Asriel...Y-_ You don't understand. Everyone got their happy ending...but you. I saved everyone...But I couldn't save you. Do you know how that feels? To fail at saving the person who needs saving the most? I would've been perfectly happy without the barrier being broken, if I could've saved you."

My voice cracked, going back to the softer tone I'd had before. _"But you were a hero in the end. You destroyed the barrier. Isn't that proof enough? You redeemed yourself. You saved everybody...And after that...you got the worst out of everyone. And I just-"_ I put a hand on his shoulder. 'I couldn't let that happen. Asriel, I couldn't let you turn back. It broke my heart, time after time..."

He looked up into my eyes. "Frisk..." he asked slowly. "You never answered my question, back then..."

"What?" I was confused. "What question?"

"How many times?" he asked. "How many times did you go back for me? How many times did you let me cry into your shoulder? How many times did you hug me? How many times did you go visit me in the Ruins?"

I sighed. "Dozens. Maybe more...I was just...I was just..."

" _So sad...So angry."_ I said quietly. "So determined."

He held out his arms, and pulled me into a hug. And as I wrapped my arms around his back, and felt the soft fur of his head on my check, I heard a soft whisper in my ear:

" _Thank you, Frisk."_

* * *

This time, he wasn't the only crying.


	7. Chapter 6

**Asriel**

I raised my staff, thrusting the end of it at Frisk. "I AM THE GOD OF HYPERDEATH!" I shouted.

Frisk giggled. I laughed too. "What? Am I slightly less scary this time?" Frisk just started laughing harder, almost falling backwards into a pile of leaves. We were in the woods, not too far from the back yard of the house. The trees around us were painted with various shades of yellow, orange and red.

Then they paused for a moment, managing to contain their laughter. "Asriel," They said. "You're terrible at naming things..."

I cocked my head. "What do you mean?" What were they trying to say?

"Chaos Saber? Shocker Breaker? Star Blazing? Hyperdeath god?" Frisk gave me a sly look. "Flowey the Flower?"

"HEY!" I said quickly, tossing my branch to the side. "Those aren't dumb. They're awesome! They sound so cool..." And then, after a moment of thinking: "Well...maybe Flowey was a dumb name."

Frisk laughed again. "Asriel...They're not really dumb. They just...don't make any sense. What's so chaotic about giant swords?"

They had a point. "Look...I spent a long time thinking up really cool attack names! It wasn't easy! You try it!" Truthfully, my dad wasn't too good at naming, either. At least I didn't get stuck being named 'Togore'. Although mom did say that if they'd had a girl…

I shook off that thought as Frisk brought up another point. "Asriel, can you still do all that?" Their voice was tentative.

Hmmm...I thought about it for a moment. "Well, I think I can. I mean, I don't have all those souls…" For a second, I almost wished I did. I'd had so much power...

And then I wished I hadn't thought that.

"Probably. I mean, my magic isn't as strong...But probably." Now that I thought about it, that would be something good to know. Like I'd told Frisk. Not all humans are as nice as monsters. And the world is full of Floweys. Sometimes, pacifism will only get you so far.

I concentrated, and then threw my hand into the air. A small, multicolored star rose from it, then blossomed into tiny, rainbow lights. Like a miniature fireworks show.

"Looks like it…" I said quietly. "Not that I want to hurt anyone..." I said quickly.

"I know." Frisk said with a nod.

"So, uh," I looked around. "It's starting to get dark. We should be heading home."

Frisk was still, a very slight smile on their face. "Could you...do that again?" Their question surprised me. "Uh….Sure." I replied.

With a smile, I threw up another star, this one slightly larger. It exploded into smaller stars, each one dancing in the air as they dissipated. The small bursts of color seemed to brighten up the darkening forest in blue, green and white light.

As they faded, I noticed that Frisk was beaming.


	8. Ask 2

**Ask #2**

 **GD: Okay, you two, we got some more questions for you!**

 **Asriel:** Awww….Not again…

 **Asriel:** I'm just kidding, you guys are great!

 **Frisk nods in agreement**

 **GD: Well, here we are.**

.

* * *

Anon-chan says:  
ASRIEL...Hi. How are you? Are you doing well? Hey, tell me your most honest opinion... Do you think your mom and dad will get back together?

* * *

.

 **Asriel:** Oh….Uh….

 **Asriel looks uncomfortable**

 **Asriel:** Well...I don't know. I really want them to! I really do! But…

 **Asriel:** Mom is having trouble forgiving Dad. They're doing better!. A lot better! He comes over some times...And talks to me and Frisk...And sometimes him and Mom talk too…

 **Asriel:** But I feel like...Like at most, they're only really going to be friends. I know they still love each other...but...after everything...

 **Asriel looks down sadly.**

 **Frisk:** Hey...Don't be sad! Greater Dog really shouldn't be giving us all these emotional questions!

 **Frisk is looking at GreaterDog quite angrily.**

 **Asriel:** I don't mind, Frisk. Really. It just...makes me sad. It was because of me that they left each other. I was kinda hoping that if I came back, they would get back together...but...

 **Frisk:** Az...It's okay. It's sad. But...At least you have them. You can talk to them, and hug them, and kiss them. And whether or not they're together or not, they both love you very much.

 **Asriel:** Frisk...When you say it like that...you make it sound like they don't love you!

 **Frisk laughs slightly.**

 **GD: Aw...you two stop it. You're giving me feels...I'm gonna need some dog treats after this.**

 **GreaterDog sniffles.**

 **GD: Well...Time for the next question. Also from Anon-chan!**

* * *

 **Anon-chan says:**

FRISK...Hello! So... Why don't you talk much? Do you have some kind of condition? Welp, how are you by the way? You still okay?

* * *

 **Frisk looks flattered that someone is asking about them.**

 **Frisk:** Well...I don't have any condition. I just...don't talk much...I mean, before I fell into the Underground...I never had much to say...Or really anyone to talk to...So I was quiet…

 **Frisk suddenly seems quite anxious.**

 **Asriel:** Aww...Don't be like that! You have plenty of people to talk to now!

 **Asriel:** Anon-chan, Frisk has come really far! They talk all the time, nowadays. I mean...Not as much as me, maybe! But they're definitely more social.

 **Frisk is smiling now.**

 **Frisk:** We're both doing good! Me and Az here are gonna be starting up school next semester! We don't know how it's gonna go...but we're hopeful!

 **Frisk is whispering something to Asriel.**

 **Asriel laughs for a moment.**

 **Asriel:** Can you not call me 'Az'? I mean, you were the one talking about dumb names…

 **Frisk:** Okay, then, Mr. Hyperdeath.


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey! Greater Dog here! So...I need more stuff to write about. So...Remember, if you guys have any questions or stories you want to hear about, feel free to ask! Leave me a review! Or a PM! I'll be doing an "Ask Frisk and Az" whenever I have enough questions. I'm aiming for 4 different questions for the next one. Try to divide them up evenly, though. Asriel doesn't like being left out.**

 **Frisk**

"So," Asriel was saying. "Frisk, I don't get it. What's so bad about snail pie?" He still looked genuinely confused.

"Snail pie is just...slimy. And weird." I said back. It had such a gross texture, and it was almost utterly tasteless. I didn't understand how Asriel could love it so much.

Now Mom's butterscotch pie...that was something we could both enjoy.

Asriel shrugged. "Humans are weird." he said for what had to be the hundredth time.

There was a knock on the door. I rose to open it, but Az beat me there. He opened the door to a familiar face: Alphys.

"Alphys!" I hadn't seen her in well over a month. She smiled awkwardly.

"Uh...Hi, Frisk! And...Asriel!" She looked back and forth between us. "I'm...Y'know, here for Asriel's tests."

I heard a sigh come from the white furred monster. I didn't blame him. Every six weeks Alphys had to come to tests on him. To make sure he was all healthy and normal. And while they weren't really painful, they were definitely a hassle. And that's not even mentioning the worry that came with them: What if Alphys found that something was wrong?

Alphys was...enthusiastic. She still thought Asriel was amazing. She didn't understand anything about what had happened, but boy, did she want to.. If she could've, she would live in our house with us, so she could constantly monitor Asriel, and test him, and talk to him. She found him more interesting than most of her other work.

Fortunately, she still found Undyne more interesting then anything else.

Asriel took a seat on the edge of his bed as Alphys stepped inside. She had a small case with her. Inside, I knew, would be all sorts of cool gadgets.

First, she scanned him over with some weird metal wand looking thing. She read the results from it, and nodded. "Magic seems normal..." she murmured to herself. She went on to have him open his mouth, say "Aaahhh" and all that.

Halfway through the exam, Asriel sighed, a thoughtful look on his face.

Eager to distract him, I decided to ask what he was thinking about.

"Huh?" He looked over to me as I sat on my bed opposite him. "Oh, don't worry about it. It's dumb."

Even Alphys got a curious look on her face, but she kept on doing...whatever she was doing. Now she was messing around with a measuring tape and Asriel's ears. I noticed she kept bumping one of them with one of her claws, playing with it. I ignored her.

"Hey..." I said quietly. "Nothing you say is dumb, Az. What is it?" I was a little bit concerned.

He looked down with a sigh. "Well, I was kinda thinking about Mom and Dad...and if they'd ever get back together again..."

Alphys blushed, but remained silent.

Asriel continued. "I mean, I wish there was some way we could...like, find a way to make them get together."

Alphys was grinning, but as I watched she bit her lip and continued.

I smiled, inspired. "Maybe…maybe Az, we can! Through determination, anything is possible."

Alphys finally lost it. "Ohmygod this is _soooo_ cute..."

Asriel turned to look at her, as if suddenly remembering she was there. "Alphys...You're not gonna tell anyone about this, are you?"

Alphys blushed. "Uh...n-no! Of course not. I mean...I might like to...y'know, help out, a little, though." She was so red she looked sunburnt. "I mean, like, maybe, just like...maybe, cause I still talk to Asgore a lot...And maybe..Y'know, we could like..." She was shaking with excitement. "I've always wanted them to get back together..."

Asriel was grinning too. "Yeah, Frisk! We can do this!"

I wasn't too sure it would work, but we could try, at least.

"Alphys, could you maybe ask Dad if he wanted to come over for tea? Tell him you have some cool science stuff or something." Asriel was talking fast, faster than I'd ever seen him go before. The small, furry child was smiling ecstatically. "But not here! He'd figure it out! I mean, he's been here before..."

Asgore had been over once or twice. Once to give Toriel some of Asriel's stuff from New Home (which was still a really dumb name). And another to talk to her. That had ended badly. He'd ended up with quite a bit of scorched fur.

I had an idea. "Maybe...you should ask him to come visit you and Undyne. We'll tell Mom to go over there too...tell her you have a gift for her or something."

Alphys looked like she was about to break into excited little squeals. "That's a great idea! Oh my god you two are so adorable!"

Now it was Asriel's turn to blush. "Hey! We are not!"

I grinned. "Of course we are, Az. You especially." I shrugged. "It's the ears."

Alphys let out a little "Squee!"

 **Part One of Three.**

 **Please review! Give us something to talk about! Anything you want to know about! Anyone who you want to ask about! We're bad at thinking of stuff...and Frisk and Azzy still seem a little tentative about this whole "Sharing everything online" thing. But they love answering your questions!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Aaayyyy guys! I've already been getting questions for Frisk and Az! Thanks! Keep it up, guys! And remember, I don't care if you've already asked something. Feel free to ask something else!**

 **Also, I'm just wondering...would anyone like a chapter solely dedicated to Frisk and Azzy's opinion on Jerry?**

 **Asriel**

The next day I got a call from Alphys. It came with good news.

Our plan was coming together! Alphys had already talked to Asgore. He would be going over to Undyne and Alphys' for tea the next morning. Now, we just had to get Mom on board.

"Frisk!" They were sitting on their bed, absentmindedly reading. They turned to look at me.

"Frisk, we gotta figure out how to get Mom over their tomorrow..." I said excitedly. "Alphys said that dad will be over. Now we just gotta deal with mom!"

Frisk wore a tiny smile. "Alright." they said quietly.

"Well? Any ideas?" I asked, exasperated.

"Nope." They seemed kinda lost.

"Frisk? Is something wrong? Yesterday, you seemed all for this. Now...what's the problem? Is everything alright?"

They bit their lip. "Well...It's just...now that I think about it, this might be a bad idea."

"What?" I was confused. "But why not try, right? Isn't that what you were saying yesterday? Anything is possible with determination?" my voice faltered. "Frisk?"

Frisk looked back up at my eyes, suddenly with a new glint in their eyes. "You're right, Asriel. We can do this…" They took a deep breath. "But how?"

It was funny, really. After everything we'd done, (especially Frisk), we were stumped by romantic issues. "Frisk! You're supposed to be the romance expert here! You flirted with half the underground!"

Frisk gave a tiny laugh, but I wasn't done. "EVEN MOM!" I shouted jokingly. Frisk burst into laughter. I joined in.

"Alright, alright," they said. "We can do this." Their eyes widened. "Wait! I got it. We tell Mom that Undyne wants to learn how to make one of those special butterscotch pies!"

"Frisk, that's brilliant!" I shouted. Undyne _had_ asked about learning how to make pie. "I'm gonna go tell mom. She'll definitely want to go!"  
Frisk only get an excited nod in response.

I hurried down the hall towards the living room. There, I found Mom, sitting in her rocking chair. It was the same one from New Home (Also a very dumb name, according to Frisk). Frisk and I had actually gone back to get it...and to do some other things.  
She was reading a book, one that I could have sworn she'd read before. In fact, I think that was one of the ones we brought back as well. I stepped in quietly, and her eyes slowly looked up to focus on me.

"Hello, my child. Do you need something?" She gave me a loving smile, and right then I remembered exactly how great it was to be able to love, and to be loved.

"Uh...Hey, Mom...So...Undyne called. And she wants you to come over tomorrow!"

Her eyes widened with interest, and she gave her head a slight tilt. "Undyne? For what, may I ask?"

"Well, Mom...she….wanted to learn how to make your delicious butterscotch pie! I mean, you mentioned making it, so long ago..." I gave her my most convincing smile. She gave me a curious look.

"Why didn't she just call me, then?" She asked with a slightly confused expression. _Oh no! This is falling apart!_

I quickly tried to explain it. "Well...She….forgot your number!" She frowned and reached for her cell phone.

"Well," she said. "I'll just call her and let-" "I already told her your number! Don't call her, she's busy right now!"I interrupted.

She slowly put her hands back on the armrests of her chair. "Alright, then, my child. I guess we can go over there tomorrow. Did she leave a specific time?"

I nodded. "At noon! Exactly noon, actually."

Mom frowned. "I normally have my tea at noon." She sighed, but continued. "But alright, then. Asriel, Is Frisk doing alright back there? I haven't seen them in a little while now." She folded her hands in her lap.

I nodded. "Frisk is doing great! We were just back there playing!" I hated lying to my mother. But I justified it: It was for a good cause. And it wasn't really a lie, was it? It felt like more of a prank, in a way.

"Well, I know you two must be having fun. You two get along so well..."

I grinned, but stopped as she started talking again. "I'd almost thought that you wouldn't like Frisk living with us...That you might think..."

Mom froze, as if afraid to speak. "Think what, Mom? What's wrong?"

She looked down. "I was afraid that you'd think I were trying to replace...That you'd think I was trying to replace Chara."

I went rigid. I hadn't heard that name mentioned in a long, long time.

"Asriel? Are you alright? I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" She suddenly sounded very concerned.

"No, Mom. I'm alright. I'd just..." I sighed and gave my head a little shake. "Mom, I'd never feel like that. They're way too different for that. And...to be honest, you couldn't replace Chara. But you don't need to." I knew I would feel bad about what I was gonna say, but I said it anyway: "Chara is gone. We can't change that. And Frisk...Frisk doesn't make up for that. But maybe...Frisk...might be a little better for me, anyway. Chara wasn't the best role model, no matter how much I looked up to them." I turned around to go back to my room.

Mom had one final thing to say.

"I love you, Asriel." Her voice sounded choked up with tears.

"I love you too, Mom."


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey! I already have the next chapter, and it's a doozy! Almost 3,000 words! I kinda got a little carried away. But...Eh, it was a good story. Frisk seemed to enjoy telling it, too. This one...I feel like I wasn't at my best for it. It wasn't all my fault, though. Frisk wasn't exactly very descriptive throughout the whole thing. They started tearing up, halfway though it as well.  
**

* * *

 **Frisk**

The day had come: Our plan had finally come together. Mom and us would be heading down to Undyne and Alphys' soon enough. Of course, they lived quite a bit further into the city. We couldn't just walk! From our house, at the foot of Mt. Ebott, to theirs...It was well over half an hours drive. So, for transportation, I went to a different friend: Papyrus.

The skeleton had gotten himself a driver's license as soon as he could. He studied day and night to be able to pass the test. And it'd only taken him four tries! Of course, he'd gotten himself a nice, fancy red sports-car. Most of the monsters were pretty well set, monetarily. After all, they'd been using pure gold for currency. That ended up making for quite a bit of money, given the conversion rates for...y'know, pure gold.

At eleven o'clock, we heard a ring at our doorbell. And then another one. I was already on my way to open the door, when the doorbell started to ring repeatedly.

I opened the door to the sight of Papyrus pressing the doorbell over and over. He continued doing it for a moment, and then stopped when he noticed me.

"FRISK! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG!" He swept me up in a hug so large, it lifted me off the ground. As he sat me down, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to seem Mom standing behind me.

"AND...TORIEl! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU EITHER!" He was ecstatic. He reached in to give her a hug too, but she took a step back.

"Thank you, Papyrus. But I don't need a hug." she said with a smile. I noticed Az was standing close behind her. Mom took a step outside, next to me. "I appreciate you giving us a ride, though. I can't wait to teach Undyne all about cooking butterscotch pie." She held up a small paper bag. Inside, I knew, would be a bunch of different ingredients.

Papyrus' eyes widened. "PIE!? I WANT TO LEARN HOW TO MAKE PIE!" He was ecstatic. I took a step back as Mom reassured him.

"It's alright, Papyrus, I'll teach you, too."

He smiled even wider. "WOWIE!" I looked at the clock. It'd been almost ten whole minutes!

"Uh...Papyrus?" That was Asriel. He pointed at the gleaming red sports-car out front. "We're running kinda late..."

Papyrus thrust a finger into the air. "YOU'RE RIGHT! WE MUST DEPART! COME!" He sprinted towards the convertible, and simply leapt into the driver's seat. Mom slowly walked over, with us close behind. I opened the car door for her, to save her the trouble. After all, she didn't have much experience with cars. Me and Az climbed into the back, and I buckled my seatbelt. Asriel, watching me, did the same.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYBODY READY? ALL LIMBS INSIDE THE VEHICLE?" He looked around. "ALRIGHT! HERE WE GO!"

He stomped on the gas. We didn't move, though the car engine did rev quite a bit. I piped in.

"Uh...Papyrus? The car's in neutral."

"OH, RIGHT!" He put it in drive. "NOW, LET US BE OFFFF!" He stomped on the gas. Indeed, we were off.

"Papyrus? Could you...slow down, a bit, please?" Mom asked.

* * *

We arrived at Undyne and Alphys' with time to spare. It was the first time any of us had seen their new house. It was a strange thing. It had a cool, ultramodern look to it, with solar panels on the roof, and a neat walkway made of marble leading from the garage to the front door.

The garage door opened automatically, much to Papyrus' excitement. He told us all about how amazing it was, here. And the way there was a paintball course in the backyard. Apparently Undyne really enjoyed paintball.

I gave the front door a knock, the rest of our group standing close behind me, with Mom's hand on my shoulder.

Alphys opened the door. "Hey! Uh...Undyne is….Undyne is waiting for you, Toriel! She's just in here, come on!" We all stepped inside. The house was just as cool inside as it was outside. Inside were white tile floors, fish-shaped wallpaper patterns, and strange anime posters spread about. Alphys gestured towards a room off to the side.

"Uh...Papyrus, Toriel, why don't you step into the kitchen? Undyne will be in here in just a moment."

They walked into the kitchen, which, from what I'd guessed, would be slick and super advanced.

As soon as they left us, Alphys ducked down to talk to me and Az.

"Hey! Asgore is just in basement, waiting for me to come down and finish that tea with him. He doesn't know you're here! Are you ready?"

I gave a nod, along with Asriel. We couldn't back down now.

She smiled, and headed into the kitchen. We remained near the entryway, waiting patiently. I could hear Alphys talking faintly in the other room.

"Undyne will be here in just a minute! So...Toriel, could you go downstairs and uhh...please, grab t-the uh...plates?"

I watched Asriel facepalm. Who keeps their plates in the basement?

Mom agreed anyway. Smiling, she came out and walked right past me and Azzy. "Why don't you two wait in the kitchen?" I nodded. "Okay, mom!" We didn't move, however.

She smiled and then turned back towards the kitchen. "What door did you say it was, Alphys?"

I heard Alphys' stammer back. "I-it's to the left of the front door. Straight left!"

The door in question looked like every other door. With a polite smile, she opened the door, and walked through.

And me and Asriel grabbed the doorhandle and held it shut.

* * *

 **Alphys' security feed**

"Tori?" The deep voice rang out with a happy tone. "Why...why are you here?" Asgore was seated at a small, round table, with a small pitcher of tea and two cups sitting on it.

Toriel was frozen on the stairs. She tried the doorhandle. It didn't budge. She gave Asgore a glare.

"I don't know, Asgore. Why am I here?" Her facial expression gave the slightest hint that she wasn't exactly pleased.

Asgore's smile faded. "I don't know. That's why I asked you. Why? Is something wrong? I just came over here to have tea with Dr. Alphys. All of her experiments are very interesting. I love to hear about them!"

Toriel didn't look amused. She shook her head. "I came over to bake with Undyne. The kids told me all about it…." Suddenly, she caught on. A sigh escaped her lips, and she looked down with a shake of her head.

With a concerned look, Asgore ran over to her. "Are you alright?"

She scowled. "I'm fine, _Dreemurr_." He recoiled as if he'd been slapped.

"Tori-" He started. She cut him off. "Don't call me 'Tori'!" She said fiercely. "Were you involved in this in some way?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure what's going on. I'm very confused. I only came over here for tea." He sat back down at the table.

Toriel was starting to figure things out. "It's the children, Asgore. They..." she sighed again. "I think they want us to make up."

Asgore tilted his head. "So do you want to? To make up? Becaus-" She cut him off again.

"Asgore...we're too far gone for that. We've gone over this again and again. You forced me to relive the death of my children again and again, by killing those humans. After that..." She looked down sadly. "I can't look at you the same way, Asgore."

The king looked crushed. "I've apologized, Tori. I don't know what else you want." Tears welled up in his eyes. "We don't have to love each other, Toriel. We...we can be friends. Please, I just want you to be my friend again. I've tried to make up for what I've done. And I've felt so bad. I just...I want to see Asriel. I want to see you. And Frisk, too. I miss you, Toriel. So much."

Toriel gave a very slight, very tiny smile. "Well...maybe I was a bit harsh..." She looked at him again, as if in a new light. "Maybe...perhaps we still be friends."

Asgore's eyes seemed to shine.

"But-" She said carefully. "I can't forgive you for what you did. I'm sorry, Asgore. But...I can't."

The kind nodded slowly. He understood. "So...would you like to start over?" he asked slowly.

"That-" she said with a slow nod. "That would be nice." She slowly started to smile a bit more.

"Well," Asgore said. "Madame, would you like a cup of tea?" He gestured to the pitcher on the table. "It's still warm."

* * *

As the words came through Alphys' phone, we slowly let go of the door.

Alphys started to cry as she put the phone away. "I'm sorry," she said in between sobs. "I-it's just…The feels..."

Asriel was crying too. Although when I looked over at him, he hurriedly wiped away his tears. "Well, Frisk," he said. "It's not what I was hoping for...but it's a start..."

Papyrus just stared. "WHEN ARE WE GOING TO COOK THE PIE?"

* * *

 **Yeah, I had a lot of trouble writing this one. Sorry if it kinda sucks. I promise, the next chapter is fricken awesome though!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Frisk**

Y'know, I've had a lot of people asking me questions. And there's one I hear a lot.

"Do you think that monsters and humans are finally at peace?"

And to be honest, I don't know how to answer that.

* * *

 **Frisk**

"Frisk! Frisk, wake up!" I felt a furry hand on my arm, shaking me awake. I opened my eyes.

It was Asriel. I could barely make out his shape in the pitch black of the room. It was still night.

"What is it, Az? Is something wrong?" Even before he responded, I could tell something had him frightened.

"Frisk, I think someone's outside." I was suddenly all business.

"What do you mean? Do you want to go wake up Mom?" I asked him.

He bit his lip. "I...Yeah, but I just..." he looked around nervously. "I don't want to wake her up for nothing. I just...thought I'd heard something…"

I nodded. "Alright...Lets go outside and look." I slowly got out of bed as Asriel peeked down the hall.

"Frisk? Are you sure about this? I'm not sure this is a good idea..." his voice was tentative and fearful.

"It'll be fine, Az. It's probably just a raccoon or something. C'mon, lets go look."

Asriel gave me a nod, and then we set out down the hall. It was much creepier in the dark. It was a full moon out, and the house was almost pitch black.

We made it out towards the back door. I peeked out the window, and saw nothing but darkness. "Asriel? I don't see anything."

It was then that we heard it: A muted _clang_ outside. Like someone hitting two pieces of metal together.

Asriel froze. "Frisk...I think we should wake up Mom." But I shook my head. "Asriel...c'mon. Lets go see what it is. It's probably just an animal from the forest." I said carefully.

All I wanted to do was dispel his fears.

I carefully opened the back door and stepped outside. There was a slight chill to the fall air. Looking around, I motioned for Asriel to come out too. Somehow he managed to understand it in the near complete darkness, and he stepped outside too. We looked around, and saw nothing.

"Asriel, I'll go around this side," I motioned to the left side of the house. "And you go to that side." I pointed to the right. "We'll meet out front. And if you find something, yell." I forgot the number one rule of scary situations: Don't split up.

Az gave me his brave face. "Alright, Frisk...I'll try." He was trying so hard. For me.

I gave him an encouraging nod. "That's the spirit." I said quietly

And then we were off. I headed off around the side of the house just as Asriel did the same behind me. As I approached the corner, I realized that all was silent: The woods. The yard. Normally, you could hear the sound of owls calling, and crickets chirping. But now? Silence. I turned the corner.

And was immediately tackled by some unseen figure.

They landed on me heavily, and pinned me to the ground. I tried to speak, but someone held a hand over my mouth. Suddenly, a light was shone on my face. It blinded me for a second, and then I heard a voice:

"Hey! It's that stupid kid that lives with them! The freak!" And then a different one: "Turn that light off, you idiot. Someone'll see it."

The light was shut off, though now I could only make out two figures in the dark. The one who'd tackled me grabbed my hands and pinned them together.

I wasn't sure _what_ to do. Beg? Plead? For the first time in a while, I wasn't sure how to get out of such a situation. They spoke as I tried to wriggle free.

"Y'know, we should just hit them with the bat. Knock 'em out." and then the other voice: "I don't want to kill some kid!" Suddenly there was another light, this one further out, coming from the other corner of the house. The one on top of me turned to look over their shoulder, and I took the opportunity to roll out from under them.

And then I saw it.

Asriel. His face was brightly illuminated, the rest of him a silhouette. He held a glowing orb of light in his hand, high above his head. Even in his striped pajamas, he looked scary.

Because he was absolutely ticked.

I got up and ran for him. I didn't even get a good look at my attackers as I fled. I just sprinted for Asriel.

As I reached him, he spoke. "Frisk," he had a scary look in his eye, and it definitely wasn't just the purple glow that shone in them. "Get behind me." I did what he said without question.

And from behind his shoulder, I got a view of who'd attacked me.

Kids. Two of them. They weren't much older than we were. They were only around fifteen at most. One of them wore a pair of torn up jeans and a shirt missing one sleeve. The other, who was slightly bigger, wore a hoodie and basketball shorts. They both looked terrified. And yet they remained silent, facing down the monster whose best friend they'd just assaulted. I noticed that they had a baseball bat. It sat leaning against the side of the house, forgotten. Along with two cans of spray paint. Used cans, judging from the message written on the side of our house: **GO HOME, FRE** **KE** **S!**

I shook my head as Asriel took another step towards them. They both recoiled in terror. Then one of them managed to speak. "Please don't hurt us! Please! We're sorry!" Asriel took a look at the defaced wall, and glared. I heard a gulp come from one of them.

Asriel glanced over at me. I gave him a small shake of my head. _Don't hurt them_ , I wanted to tell him.

"Well..." He said angrily. "Y'know, that's not very nice of you." He gestured towards the house. The ball of light in his hand dimmed slightly. "But I'm a bit more angry that you just attacked Frisk." He looked over at me again. "Frisk? Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'm fine, Az. Though, I think one of them _did_ want to hit me with a bat."

Asriel gave them another dark look and his magic glowed even brighter. I knew that he was tempted to destroy them. But he'd regret it. Because despite his temper, he was incredibly compassionate and caring.

The kids looked down at the ground, ashamed. I decided to speak.

"You know, if Asriel really wanted to, he could blast you to bits right now." Asriel tilted his head. But I wasn't finished. I took a few steps forward, in front of him. In between him and the kids. "But he's not. Because despite everything, hurting people isn't the answer. It never is." The orb of light dimmed back out a bit, and Asriel gave me a little smile.

" _Well said, Frisk_." came a voice behind us. Asriel's magic instantly went out as we turned. It didn't matter, though. Somebody had turned the porch light out front on, and it gave us just enough light to see by.

It was Mom. And even though she was still wearing her pink nightgown, she looked proud. "Besides," She said. "I think these two have learned their lesson." The two boys who'd attacked us gazed at her curiously.

She continued speaking. "But...It's quite cold out here, isn't it? Why don't you two come in?" Asriel looked at her with confusion.

"Mom! These people were gonna hurt Frisk!" Asriel said with a gesture at the bat. "We can't let them in our house! Look what they did!" He pointed at the wall.

Mom nodded. "Oh, they'll clean that up. But I think this whole thing could be best resolved over some cookies. These two boys don't exactly look like they're in a good spot, do they?"

I looked at them again. They certainly didn't. Their faces looked gaunt. Hollow, like they hadn't eaten in a while. And they definitely could use some new clothes. And a bath.

Still, they looked fearful. "We're sorry, lady. Please don't magic us to death!" the shorter one pleaded.

Mom shook her head. "Didn't you hear Frisk? Violence isn't the answer." She gave him a frown. "Even if it is quite easy to jump to."

And so we headed inside.

* * *

Both of our guests seemed quite different as they came inside. Their faces lit up with surprise as they came into our home. They seemed completely shocked to discover our house was clean, tidy, and, overall, completely average.

At Mom's instruction, they both took a seat next to each other at the dining room table. I took a seat at the other side

And then, to the complete opposite of what one would think, she gave us all milk and cookies.

They tore into the cookies, nervously at first, and then, after realizing that it wasn't some kind of cruel trap, they tore through them as if they hadn't eaten in weeks.

"S[-o," Mom asked quietly. "Why did you decide to attack my children and vandalize my house?"

The kid's both froze simultaneously. One of them opened his mouth to talk, only to be met by Mom wagging a finger. "Don't talk with your mouth full," she said in a reminding tone. "Be polite."

They carefully finished chewing before they spoke. "Well...Uh...Nice lady...We just…We'd heard that some monsters had moved in here...And well...This used to be our house...A long time ago." The boy was careful while he spoke. He looked over at the other kid carefully. His brother, I assumed.

The other brother quickly picked up where the other left off. "And, uh, we were just really mad. That some monsters had taken our house, and stuff. So...we went out to buy some spray paint and stuff."

Mom had heard enough. She gave a nod. "Alright. I understand. We all do things we regret. So, boys, tell me: Have you learned anything from all of this?"

They both started nodding emphatically. One of them piped up. "I think...I think that monsters are a little nicer than we thought...And they aren't quite as scary." The other one gave a nod, but Mom still made him give an answer.

He gulped as she looked at him. "Well, I uh, I learned that...old goat ladies are really nice...And I really shouldn't tackle their children? Or spray paint their house?" he stammered the words, as if unsure of what to say.

Toriel nodded, satisfied. "Oh, and about that. You're going to clean that up." She looked at me, at the dirt covering my face. At the red mark on my chin. She turned back towards the two. "And though violence is never a good answer..." Her voice turned cold. "If you ever lay a hand on either of my children again...Let's just say you'll _wish_ it was Asriel you had to deal with."

I heard another gulp come from one of the two. "Now, would you mind maybe telling me where I could find your parents? They've got to be worried sick about you."

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Asriel in the hall. He was watching everything intently, although from the stern look in his eye, he didn't quite seem to be as forgiving as his mother.

The boys remained silent at Mom's question. One of them gave a nervous glance at the ceiling.

"Well?" Mom asked.

One of the two boys spoke. "We...uh...don't really have any parents."

Mom gasped. Literally gasped. "But then...who takes care of you?" she said in a concerned voice.

"Surely you have somebody?" She asked quietly.

One of the two boys (The youngest, I think) shook his head.

"Asriel!" she called out. He came out of the hallway, now looking decidedly more accommodating. Mom gave him a small smile. "Could you get these two some blankets from the hall closet? And some pillows?"

Asriel frowned, but did as she said. One of the kids gaped at her words, surprised.

"Y-you're letting us sleep here?" he sounded amazed. As if she'd just given him more cookies.

Toriel gave him a confused look. "Child, do you truly think I would just send you back out into the cold night?"

The boy looked down shamefully, as if he felt bad for even _thinking_ that she would do such a thing.

Mom smiled. "Of course I wouldn't. You can sleep in the living room. I'm sorry, but we don't have any spare beds. you're going to have to sleep on one of the sofas."

The boy didn't even look disappointed.

She paused, but continued. "But-" she said carefully. "Tomorrow, you're getting up bright and early, and you're going to repaint that wall you...decorated."

They nodded. They'd expected that. One of them gave her a confused look. "What then?"

"Then," Mom said. "I'm going to see about finding you a place to live. I think I know a pair of skeletons who'd love some kids to play around with."

* * *

 **Frisk**

Y'know, I still don't know how to answer that question. Because it's tough. Not all humans are accepting monsters. A lot of them are afraid. And angry. But I do know one thing.

People hate what they don't understand. They fear the unknown. And maybe, if we just go through life determined to show every human that monsters are people, just like them…everything will turn out just fine.

* * *

 **AN: Well, that was fun to write. Definitely one of my better writings. Please, please leave a review, and a question (or two) for Frisk and Az. They really love talking to you guys. And as always, if you find a mistake, feel free to let me know, in either a review or a PM. I'll fix it within the hour!  
**


	13. Poll!

**A message from Frisk and Co.**

 **Hey, guys! So...me and Azzy have a few things we might wanna talk about. We've already mentioned them to Greater Dog, and he said he'd love to do one of them. But he doesn't know what to do first!**

 **So...we're leaving it up to you! What would you like to hear about first?**

 **1\. Our journey through the underground, when me, Undyne, and Asriel went to gather stuff from Home, and New Home? Asriel...I dunno if Asriel will wanna talk about that, though. He got all sad, after that...He never quite said why. I'm sure he'd tell if you guys want to know, though!**

 **2\. That time Asriel got in a fight with Sans?**

 **3\. The return of the Mad Dummy?**

 **4\. The time me and Asriel went camping with Alphys and Undyne (Hint: It didn't end well)**

 **5\. (This is probably going to be the won that wins) The time I talked to Asriel about why I climbed the mountain.**

 **You can vote using the poll on my profile!**

 **I'll be doing these in the order that they're voted for! This vote won't end till I'm done, so feel free to vote, even if you're reading this two months from now!**

 **(And yes, I know that does not allow chapters that are only an author's note, but this isn't an author's note. I'm not even the author! Greater Dog is. I'm just Frisk!)**


	14. Ask 3

**Ask #3**

 **GD: Well! It seems like people are especially eager to talk to you two!**

 **Asriel:** Heh...Who would've thought it?

 **Frisk:** Az, everyone wants to talk to you! And me, of course…

 **Frisk winks (I get the sense that they want me to write that down)**

 **Frisk:** So...What's the first question?

* * *

 **Suyiro Motsuko asks:**

To both Frisk and Asriel: what kind of monster do you think Frisk would be and what magic would he have?

* * *

 **Asriel:** Hmmm...That's a really tough one. I mean, I'm not really sure. Frisk?

 **Frisk:** I don't quite think I'd be like any other monster. I think I'd be something all of my own…And I'd like my magic to be pretty. Like Asriel's with the stars, and rainbows, and the light...

 **Asriel laughs**

 **Asriel:** Yeah! Frisk, you're special enough that I can't imagine you being like anybody else!

 **GD: So, in** conclusion **...Frisk would be a Frisk, I guess. Next question!**

.

.

* * *

 **TehUnoman** **says:** So Asriel, back in the Underground, when you first became Mr. Hyperdeath - I will use that from now on thanks to Frisk - shouldn't your Determination overpower Frisk's? Mainly because you had all of the monster and freed human SOULs, that would've been the case, right?

* * *

.

.

 **Asriel:** Well...To be honest, monster's just don't have too much physical determination. Even all the monster souls combined only added up to one human soul. And Frisk...Frisk is special

 **Frisk blushes  
**

 **Asriel:** And uh, well, Frisk is kinda amazing. Frisk has so much determination it's ridiculous. And in that fight...With the power of their friends behind them, they were so determined that I didn't even have a chance of beating them. Not to mention…

 **Asriel:** All the human souls...They weren't as determined as Frisk is. I mean, they already died. That is all you need to know that they just didn't have the same level of determination as Frisk. Or else, of course wouldn't have died. That's horrible, I know...And...I know that's a bit blunt...but it's true. Frisk is more determined than any of them were. Not even combined did they outmatch Frisk's determination. Frisk is special.

 **Frisk is blushing harder**

 **Frisk:** Awwww, you're special too Azzy!

 **Asriel:** STOP CALLING ME AZZY!

 **GD: Moving on.**

* * *

 **Wolfe Scratch says:**

What happens when Asriel takes a bath? Does his fur poof up and looks like a fluffy goat?

* * *

.

.

 **Asriel:** Uh...Frisk? What's a goat?

 **Frisk bursts into laughter.**

 **Asriel stares at Frisk, bewildered. This continues for a solid minute.**

 **Frisk:** Azzy….Just…. **Laughs..** Ignore that part. Just...answer the question, please.

 **Asriel:** Huh...alright. My fur does puff up quite a bit. According to Frisk, I look "adorable".

 **Frisk whispers something into Asriel's ear**

 **Asriel starts to blush heavily  
Asriel: **No I don't! Frisk!

 **Frisk is laughing quite harder and harder.**

 **GD: Okay, one last question, for...Asriel, it looks like.**

 **Frisk:** Why don't I ever get any? I mean, I know Asriel is the most adorable, but surely my charms should bring in at least as many questions as he gets.

* * *

 **TheRedSlime says:**

This is for Asriel.  
ASRIEL DREEMURR.  
Rearrange your name a bit. See what you get. :P

* * *

.

.

 **Asriel** : I...I don't get it?

 **Frisk starts to whisper something into Asriel's ear.**

 **Asriel's eyes widen.**

 **Asriel:** But...that can't be right? I….Are...are you sure? Maybe they're talking about something else?

 **Frisk shakes their head and whispers something else into Asriel's ear.**

 **Tears start to well up in Asriel's eyes.**

 **Asriel:** I'm not sure I want to keep doing this…

 **Asriel:** I mean...Is that a coincidence, or? I mean...Murderer? I...

 **Asriel sniffles and leaves the room, looking suddenly very depressed  
**

 **Frisk gives me an angry look.**

 **Wow, that is a really, really angry look.**

 **Okay, I figure I should be leaving.**

 **Guys? Please try to have some tact with what you ask. Don't make the kids cry.**

* * *

 **Hey, Greatest Dog here! Please, please, please leave some more questions! I don't care if you've already left some. (Besides you, TheRedSlime! Because of you, I'm in some hot water with the kids. I had to have a long talk with them for them to want to keep doing this) Keep in mind, they're only kids. And I'm a dog. I'm not good with judging how they'll take things. So try to keep things nice and tactful. Feel free to ask about anything you like though (JUST DON'T MAKE AZZY CRY).**

 **And please, vote for what story you want told first in the poll on my profile!**


	15. · &· & · ¿

_h_ _ **m**_ m? Wha **t** 's _this_? **I** _g_ _ue_ _s_ _s_ you could say so **M** ebody's **C** omputer **HA** s a vi **R** us **A** hahah _aha_


	16. ERR?-!

**_Th_** ** _is_** ** _is_** **go** **n** ** _n_** _a_ ** _be_** ** __**fun


	17. Computer problems

**Greatest dog here! So...Something weird is going on with my computer. Seems like it keeps posting blank chapters. And some of my reviews are blank too? I dunno. I'm not feeling good though...I'll probably have Sans come take a look at it. I'll take down those two blank chapters soon, I guess. Also, my FF profile is bugging out too. Keeps changing itself. I don't know...ill get it fixed soon enough**


	18. Blank reviews

**Greatest Dog, back again. What's with the flood of blank reviews? Is the site glitching out again? Or are you guys just playing a prank on me?**


	19. ERR CH4R4

HuMa **N** ** _ity_** _juSt N_ _e_ **edS** to **DIE. AnD** **You people...you're fools** **. I** _'_ m O **nlY** h **E** re fOr **Asriel**. **_**N**_** _O_ ** _thi N_** _g_ more. **Unless** **...**


	20. A FUN GAME

**F** oO **ls** , A _L_ l oF _ **yO**_ _u._ He _**CaN'T S**_ ee WhAt **_YO_** _u Typ_ ** _E abO_** Ut Me. You **R W** ar **N** Ings, Yo _ **uR In**_ SulTs To _WaRD_ s Me...AhaHaHa _hA...d_ O y ** _Ou R_** _e_ _ **aLL**_ _y thI_ ** _nk_** that I'd L **eT HiM** sE ** _E tHe_** m?

 **W** a **it** a **S** e _Co_ n **d**... **who-**

[# **ERR#]**

 **That Comedian...**


	21. Issues fixed?

**Hey! Greatest Dog here. So...Sans just came over, and he took a look at my computer for me. According to him it totally exploded on it's own accord after I left him alone with it. He swears it didn't happen on purpose. Oh well. He said he'd get Alphys to give me a new one. As for right now, I'm borrowing a laptop from my brother. He doesn't use it anyway. It's a bit too small for his hands.**

.

.

 **I dunno, guys. I still can't see some of your reviews. And I can't seem to delete those blank chapters. They just reappear after I refresh the page. My profile works again though.**

 **The reviews I CAN see, however, are amazing! I'll make sure to ask Frisk and Asriel all your questions!**

 **Sans is gonna be staying over there too, for a little while. He's acting a little weird. Said he wants to keep an eye on the kids.**

 **So I guess he'll be answering questions too. So...Feel free to ask him some stuff. I'm gonna be uploading normally, now that most of my computer issues are gone.**


	22. Ask Sans

**Hey guys. Sans here. Just lettin you know, greater dog is out for a little while. went out to visit his brother. He said you guys might have questions for me? Go ahead, ask any question you want.**


	23. Chapter 11

**The camping trip**

 **Frisk**

"NGAHHHHHHHHH!"

With the mightiest of thrusts, Undyne buried the stake into the ground.

"Well...Uh...I think that's the last one." Alphys said from next to me. Asriel gave a nod as we all stood back to look at our creation.

It almost looked like a tent. Almost. It was just a tad...collapsed. And...misshapen. I suppose it didn't help that Undyne had hammered in a few stakes using a spear.

"It's brilliant!" cried Alphys. Asriel crept over and motioned for me to come off to the side a little. He whispered in my ear.

" _Uh...I don't think that's gonna work."_ He gestured at the strange mass of fabric and poles that Undyne had constructed. I nodded.

He continued whispering. " _We gotta fix this before nightfall. We're definitely not going to be able to sleep_ _inside_ _of that..."_

He wasn't wrong. Although Undyne was high-fiving Alphys while Alphys was spewing praise, the tent 's door was now on the roof.

" _So,"_ I whispered. " _What's the plan?"_

Asriel looked around. _"I'll lead those two away, and you set up the tent and stuff before we get back..."_

I smiled and gave a nod.

* * *

 **Asriel**

I thought about ways to distract the girls. We were a good bit into the forest, on the backside of Mt. Ebott. For a moment, I wondered what would interest them. And then it hit me.

"Y'know, there's a waterfall down the river a little ways. " Alphys immediately perked up.

"What? That sounds really interesting...I've never seen a waterfall on the surface!"

Undyne, however, scoffed. "We've seen plenty underground. You know. In **Waterfall?** At the garbage dump. How different can a surface waterfall be?"

I was prepared. "You'd have to be careful if you went, though. Lot's of sharp rocks, and the cliff next to the waterfall is really dangerous. Not to mention whatever wildlife might be out there...It could be a real challenge."

That got her attention. "Well, of course, if there's danger, I have to come. To protect Alphys of course. And you too."

I nodded. "That's right. Let's head out! I'll lead the way." I looked over to Frisk. "Frisk! Are you coming?"

Frisk gave a small shake of their head. "I'll watch the camp."

Undyne nodded. "Duh. Somebody has to stay behind to watch our tent. And our food."

"Of course! Now lets go!" I pointed behind us, in the direction of the river. "The trail's this way."

* * *

 **Frisk**

I immediately set about fixing the tent that Undyne had mangled. It took me forever to get the stakes out of the ground. Undyne had hammered them so hard, I think a few of them were embedded into solid rock.

After I got those out, I set to work getting the tent poles out of the "tent" itself. This tent had four, and all of them were wrapped up in the fabric. I think Undyne actually stabbed one _through_ the tent. I got three of them out alright, but the fourth one had been quite literally bent like a boomerang. I shook my head.

I tried to bend the pole back, but the bent section was extremely tough. I had to grab a few rocks from around the campsite to bend it almost straight.

I sighed. Never again, I vowed, would I ever let Undyne perform a task that requires logical thinking and careful, patient instruction following. Alphys would have been better suited. Or even Asriel. Or Papyrus, even. Wait. No, maybe not Papyrus. He would probably turn the tent into a boat or something.

* * *

 **Asriel**

"This ecosystem is really quite amazing when you think about it, all these organisms working together in harmony while they also simultaneously competing for precious resources...I just can't understand it!" Alphys was rattling on and on, and every once in a while Undyne would nod and say some phrase of agreement. I knew Undyne didn't understand what she was saying, but she definitely liked to listen to it. _Love is a powerful thing_ , I thought to myself. Especially if it could get Undyne to listen to Alphys talk about how different flora and fauna interact with each other for thirty minutes.

I looked off to my right. The river ran white, and the gray points of rocks stuck out from the water. I wondered what would happen if I fell in. And then I didn't. It wasn't a very nice thought.

"Alright, we're almost there..." I said out loud. Behind me, Alphys was still babbling on about the forest. I saw Undyne flash me a nod over my shoulder.

Surely enough, in a few minutes we were able to make out the sound of the falls. It was the tremendous endless crash of water pouring off the cliff and into the lake below.

The trail ended on a huge bed of flat rock, and in the middle of it, a rushing river.

"Wow!" Alphys shouted.

I nodded. "Cool, right?"

But she wasn't talking about the falls. She pointed at a large, worn green-blue boulder that sat on the side of the river. She rushed out into the rock bed. Undyne smiled, immediately running forward to look off the edge of the cliff. I lagged behind. Me and Frisk had already come out here once with Papyrus. We'd already seen everything before.

I was waiting at the entrance of the trail for only a moment before I heard a shout. The sound of the river drowned it out for the most part, but I recognized the voice. It was Alphys, standing on top of the boulder. Me and Undyne both ran over to her.

"What is it?" Undyne asked. She was looking around, scanning the area as if we might be surrounded by hidden enemies.

But Alphys only pointed out at the river. I climbed up onto the rock next to her to get a better view.

And then I saw it: Out in the middle of the river was a rock. Upon it sat a small white cat. It was clearly trapped. And it was so close the falls that any attempt to swim away would carry it off the edge.

"Uh oh..." I said quietly. I bit my lip and thought about what to do. I noticed the cat had a pink collar on.

"That poor thing..." Alphys said sadly.

Undyne didn't even think before she kicked off her boots and dove into the river.

With a splash, she hit the water, and her limbs were a blur as she forged her way towards the rock. The current immediately started to pull her downstream, but she managed to get a hold of the rock before she was swept past it. She pulled herself up onto it and went limp for a moment.

The cat recoiled at her, but it had nowhere to go. It sat on the edge of the rock, unsure what to do about the crazy fish lady who'd just swam ten meters across insane rapids on the edge of a waterfall.

Undyne stood up on the rock, soaking wet but triumphant. "I did it!"

Alphys wasn't quite as cheerful. "Undyne...what now?"

She was right. Undyne didn't have a chance of swimming back here with the cat. I don't think she quite thought through her plan before she jumped in.

She carefully picked up the cat in her arms and rubbed its fur gently. It clung to her for dear life. Undyne looked back to us with a smile. Then she looked over at the bank. She bit her lip.

Alphys caught on before I did. "Is she...measuring distance?"

Undyne tossed the cat like a ball, and Alphys ran forward with outstretched arms to catch it.

The cat easily cleared the river, and almost knocked Alphys over as it hit her in the chest. Alphys fumbled the catch, but the cat was seemingly unharmed after the impact. It bolted across the rock bed and into the woods as Alphys gathered herself back up. She stood and looked over at Undyne, who had now replaced the cat on the rock.

"U-Undyne! How are you gonna get across?" Alphys looked freaked out, but hopeful. She put a lot of faith in Undyne. Heck, Undyne put a lot of faith in herself.

Undyne answered her by diving back into the river. It didn't surprise me. But no, what surprised me was the fact that she was swimming _upstream_. I don't know how she managed it. She was almost back to the edge of the river when she started to falter. To tire. She started to be swept backwards.

"UNDYNE! YOU CAN DO IT!" Alphys' shouts rang out over the sound of the waterfall. "I BELIEVE IN YOU!"

Again I watched her push forward, swimming with a remarkable strength that could've given Olympian's a run for their money. Again she swam away from the falls, and closer to us.

And yet again, her strength failed. She started to be swept backwards again.

"U-Undyne?" Alphys' voice fell. Undyne went under the water for a minute, and then reappeared only a few meters from the falls.

"Undyne! No!" Alphys cried. Undyne was swept under again.

I was just able to see her head come back out of the water as she was swept off the edge of the falls.

 **Part One of two**

* * *

Hey! Sans here. So...Greatest Dog is out visiting his brother. I'm uploading stuff in his place. He said you guys would probably have some questions for Asriel and Frisk. And for me, maybe. So feel free to ask anything you like. I'm gonna be answering questions in a little while, so you guys had better type 'em up.

A̸͇̤̜̯n̙̜͔d̙͔̘͈̦̥͠ d̫͕̀on͕̺̭'t͏ ̶̻̺̲̙̗ỵ̛̱o͙̰͔̗̰̮̫̕u̦͔͍͇̟͖͎ ̺̯͍̼d̴̯͎̳a͔̭̰͢r̻͚̝̬͕e̙̭̪̦ ̱̹̫̬̕a̮s̼k̞ ̡͈̜̤̹͇͓̗m̰̮͚e ̦͓͔̫͡a͏̥̜̬̬̲̗̲n̮̭̜̟̟̲̕ͅy̧͉t̹h͈̳͎̗i͈n̷̟̱͓͈̣̺̝g͍̝̲ͅ


	24. Ask 4 With Sans

**Ask #4 With Sans**

 **Well, I'm gonna be honest, I'm not sure how Greater Dog does these. But I'll look at the others and try to get this as close as I can.**

 **Sans:** Well, Frisk. This person certainly didn't want you to be excluded…

 **Frisk:** Huh?

.

* * *

 **TheRedSlime asks:**

 **FRIIISSK.**

 **Greatest Dog told me you didn't get many questions so here ye go.**

 **How old are you?**  
 **What's your favourite colour?**  
 **What's your favourite thing about Asriel's ears?**  
 **What's your favourite food?**  
 **How is everyone?**  
 **How's Asriel, specifically?**  
 **How are you going to answer all of these questions? I don't know. You don't have to. :D**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sans:** And there's a big smiley face at the end.

 **Frisk:** Okay...Wow. That's a lot. I'll try to answer these in order.

1\. Me and Azzy-

 **Asriel:** Stop calling me 'Azzy'!

 **Frisk:** Me and Azzy are both twelve. I mean, Asriel...maybe. We don't really know. That was the age he was when he...uh...died.

2\. My favorite color is purple.

3\. Oooh...They're floppy, and fuzzy, and absolutely adorable.

 **Asriel:** They are not! Sans! Help!

 **Sans:** Oh, you have **goat** to be **kiddin'** me, Asriel. I'm not an expert.

 **Frisk:** 4\. Definitely butterscotch pie.

5\. I don't know! Undyne and Alphys are busy, Papyrus is...also busy. Sans is lazy as ever, and we're good.

6\. Asriel is okay, I think. That's more of a question for him. Asriel?

 **Asriel:** I'm fine.

.

* * *

 **Wolfe Scratch asks:**

 **Has Asriel ever cooked with Undyne? If not you totally should, it doesn't end with a burning house or anything.**

 **Frisk, what do you think of the royal gaurds and dogs? Has Asriel met them yet?**

* * *

.

 **Asriel:** Yeah, we all cooked. It got a little….

 **Frisk:** Messy.

 **Frisk:** And uh., for your other questions? The royal guard is awesome! Greatest Dog was a member of the royal guard, for a while. His brother, Greater Dog, is still a member. Asgore requested Greatest Dog serve as a bodyguard and stuff for us. He's pretty cool. He lives right across the street. And Asriel...Asriel had an _interesting_ time with Lesser dog.

.

* * *

 **Guest asks** **:**

 **Has Asriel tried any video games lately? If so which one is his favourite?  
And for Frisk, Has Papyrus tried cooking anything besides pasta? And if he has, how did it go?**

* * *

.

 **Asriel** : Of course! I love guitar hero.

 **Frisk:** And Papyrus can make an 'okay' grilled cheese! (sometimes)

.

* * *

 **Guest asks:**

 **Hey Frisk, How's Napstablook doin? Kinda surprised nobody has asked about him yet...**

* * *

.

 **Frisk:** Napstablook is doing great on tour with Mettaton, who really confuses me. He does so much different stuff! He was a news anchor for a while, and then he had his own movie, and then a band, and now they're doing theater! Napstablook has mostly done sound stuff, I think. Napstavlook doesn't like being in 'the public eye'.

 **Asriel:** To be honest, I never really got to meet either of them, and when I tried to talk to them, Napstablook just flew through the ceiling.

.

* * *

 **TurretBot asks:**

 **also what kind of horrible species name is "monsters"**

 **that probably turned some people off maybe probably**

* * *

.

 **Asriel:** Hey! We chose the name! 'Monster' was the name we made up! It's not our fault humans started to use it for other stuff!

 **Asriel is visibly angry.**

 **Sans:** Moving on.

.

* * *

 **RMVHXtreme asks:**

 **Have you heard from Muffet lately? I've been kind of worried about her, honestly. Have the humans accepted her and her spider friends into society yet? If so, is her bake sale doing alright? And if not, has anyone been able to keep her from feeding humans to her pet?**

* * *

 **.**

 **Frisk:** I hear Muffet is doing really well. She's started an online delivery service! I heard she's making _**tons**_ of money. As for her pet...Well, I haven't heard much about it. I think it might still be in the Underground, actually.

.

* * *

RMVHXtreme **asks:**

 **A couple of questions about Undyne, if she doesn't mind me asking: first of all, do you know anything about why she wears an eye patch? Is it just because it looks cool (because if so, she's right, it looks awesome), or did something happen to her eye? Also, if she's some sort of fish woman, does that mean she can breathe under water?**

* * *

 **.**

 **Frisk:** She told me once that she doesn't see too good out of that eye. She wouldn't go any further. And...Actually, that's an interesting question. Sans, can I see your phone?

 **Sans:** Sure, kid.

 **Frisk dials a number.**

 **Frisk:** Hey, Undyne, I got you on speaker phone. Can you breath under water?

 **Undyne:** Obviously. I've got **gills _._**

 **Frisk:** Thanks! Bye!

 **Frisk hangs up.**

 **Sans:** Alright, that's all of em!

 **Frisk and Asriel leave the room.**

 **Sans:** Alright, guys. What do you got for me?

.

* * *

 **Anon-Chan asks:**

 **Hey Sans! So I have a few questions for you!  
YOUR BRO'S SO COOL! I HAVE TO KNOW HIS SECRET!...If the great Papyrus doesn't have a secret, then maybe he was just...born with it? Please do tell!  
How do skeletons eat? I don't get it.  
Last one, how have you been dealing with the...recent events with Frisk and Asriel?  
Welp, I'll see ya.**

* * *

.

 **Sans:** Well. I don't think he has a secret. Just an awesome brother to support him! And how do we eat...I dunno. I'll ask Alphys.

 **Sans:** And...Recent events? Like what? I dunno what you mean.

.

* * *

 **RMVHXtreme asks:**

 **Well, looks like you guys are making progress. I'd love to hear about how those guys are doing with the skeletons.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sans:** Oh, them? Yeah, those kids are great. Y'know, me and Papyrus didn't have much underground. But...It turns out gold is worth a lot above ground. So, at Papyrus' request, I got us a nice big house. It was kinda empty till they came along. They have their own room (They really wanted bunk beds) and they keep the house clean and everything. They're gonna be going to the same school as Frisk and Asriel starting next semester.

 **Sans:** They call me "Uncle Sans"

.

* * *

 **Guest asks:**

 **SANS. What would you look like as a human?**

* * *

.

 **Sans:** Well, I'd probably have a nose. And skin. And hair.

.

* * *

 **Anonymous asks:**

 **'Sans, why do you remember some memories after a RESET? That doesn't make any sense.**

* * *

.

 **Sans:** …

 **Sans:** Everyone remembers some stuff. And I...I keep notes. I said it a long time ago, my machine is static. Anything I put in it stays there. Through all timelines. I would always keep some pictures and stuff in it….

 **Sans:** Actually, I still do. Just in case.

 **Sans:** The rest of these reviews are blank. Greatest Dog mentioned that. Hmm.

Yeah. Probably just a bug. Or not. I'm not stupid.

 **I see what's going on here. I know you're here. And I know why. This is your only warning.**


	25. ERROR

Si̢ņc͡e͏ y̧ou̧ ̷fool̶s̷ ̧wǫn't̢ s͘t͠o͝p̕ ̵e̴ndl͞ȩs͠s̷ly ̨ask͜i͏ng̨ ͢ḿe͏ ͘q̶u̡es̢tío̢ns̵,͟ ͘I'̵ve deci͟de͘d҉ ̛to̧ ̷a̡nswer them͠ ͡to a̕p͢peas̵è you.́

.

* * *

HappyPup1

Chara I'm just wondering, what do you plan to do if you get Asriel? Did you think that far?

* * *

.

M̕y͘ ͘p̵l̀a̡ns̛ ͞a̶re̸ ̀foŗ me to ͞kn̴ow,̨ ̧a̡nd ̢f́ǫr̡ ͟y͏o̴u̶ to wo̷nd̷er.̵

.

* * *

RMVHXtreme

Chara, you can read this, right? What am I thinking, of course you can, otherwise Frisk and his friends would have done something by now. Anyway, what did you mean when you said you were only here for Asriel? I didn't think you really cared about him, or anyone.

* * *

.

Of ̛c̨our͜se̶ I c͜a͢r̢e f͞or h͘iḿ, ͏yo͜u̧ f͠o͟ol.̕  
̶And ̸now t̨hat ̕he i̧s̶ w͞hol͡e aģa͞i͘ǹ,͞ h͟e ̵c͏an f͡ini̛s҉h ̢w͝hat ͜we s̢ta̶r̸t̡e͜d̀.

.

* * *

Anonymous

.P/S 2: Chara, you can't hack Ios btw. Also, you have a knife while we have bows, guns,... to strike you at a distance. You might as well give up your hope to destroy everything.

* * *

.

You͢ id̀iot. You t̷h̶i͠n̡k̵ yoùr̛ ͠w͏e̷ap͢on̕s ̛c҉a̢n̨ ͟h͝ur͢t ͞m̡e?́ I͏ ̵àm̨ ҉ìncor̵pr̛e͢a̶l͞.͡ A͝ gh͢os͢t,̨ if̸ ̴y̷o͟u ̶w͜i͘ll͘. ͡An͏d ͡if̡ ̛you҉'̶r̡e so̕ ͏c͘onf͜id̵en̷t͜, ͜why͞ ̸d͝o̧ ̕y͏ou h҉ìde ͡yóur ̀ǹame͡,̡ ͟"͞A͟nony͟m̨ou̢s"?

.

* * *

Le Magic Taco

If Chara is the demon who's appears when their name is spoken, how come nothing happened when Toriel mentioned them? MAKE IT SO.

* * *

.

I'̛ve ҉be̵en̛ ̸h͞er͏e͢ f͟o̷ŕ q̷u̸it̛e a whi̵l͏ę.

And n͢ò, you̸ ̨fǫól̵s.͞ If ̨an͟ything ͟mentions ̸me,̨ o͝r̴ hin̷ts̀ a͞t m̛e,͘ in̸ a̷n̶y way͝, ͘I͡ ́wo͞n̸'͏t̢ l̨e̴t t̨h̢ąt̢ ͝mutt s̵e̴e ͏ìt̵. ͜D́o͏n҉'t͏ ҉as҉k ͜m̴è anyt͜hi̸n̷g̛, or ̶m̷aybe ̷when͟ ́y͘ou͘ look in̷ t͠h̡e m͜ir͟r̸o͡r, y̛o̸u'̵l̛l se̴e m͝y̴ e͢ye̵s s̵t̡ar͠i̧n̷g̛ ́bac͘k̢.́


	26. Chapter 12

**Asriel – Part Two**

"No, no no no nonononono…." I was quietly mumuring as we tried to get down to her.

We found the quickest path we could down the side of the cliff, but by the time we'd made it down to the lake below, at the bottom of the waterfall, it'd already been almost thirty minutes. Alphys wouldn't say a word, just carefully followed behind me with wide eyes. I knew that she thought Undyne was dead. But...she couldn't be! Undyne was...Undyne. She was unkillable. Unstoppable. Wasn't she?

As we came upon the lake at the bottom of the waterfall, my hopes fell. Undyne was nowhere to be seen. We sat at the edge of the water for a moment, listening to the endless crash of the water hitting the surface of the lake, and Alphys lost all hope. She started crying, with long, loud sobs. But I still hadn't given up. I took a deep, shuddering sigh. "Well, maybe sh-" I started.

"Hey, babe, why're you crying?" a gruff voice said from behind us.

It seems like Undyne hadn't given up either.

She gave me a grin as Alphys ran forward to hug her. Undyne held up a hand. "I'm uh...soaking wet, Alphys."

Alphys stopped and blushed. She wiped away her tears. "Oh...Oh yeah. I...I-...I should've realized that." She smiled sheepishly. "I just...I just thought you'd died!"

Undyne gave a wide grin. "Don't be silly! It takes more than a stupid waterfall to kill me!"

I laughed, but inside I was trying to keep myself from trembling. Although I hadn't given up hope, the thought had been there…

"We gotta get back to Frisk." I sad slowly. "It's been two hours." I really hoped Frisk was alright. We'd been gone for so long...

Undyne grabbed me by the arm.

"What-What are you doin-" I was cut off as she threw me over her shoulder. She grabbed up Alphys too, and with a demented cackle, she charged at the mountainside.

Apparently, Undyne can knock over small trees simply by running into them at great speed. She is also very good at navigating trails while carrying two people, also at high speed.

* * *

 **Frisk**

I sighed, stoking the fire with a stick. I knew they'd have to be back soon. I'd already fixed the tent, started a fire, and cooked up a bunch of 'dogs. I stirred the ashes slowly and leaned back on the stump I was sitting on. I was almost ready to try and find my way home, at this point.

And then I heard a voice from behind me: "FRISK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TENT?"

It was Undyne. And next to her, Asriel and Alphys, both lying flat on the ground. They weren't moving.

"Uh...What happened?" I asked. She looked down at them and shrugged.

"They're tired." I had a feeling there was more to it than that, but I let it go.

"So Frisk...What did you do to the tent? It looks...awful!" She gestured towards the tent angrily. "It was fine before!"

I thought fast. "Well, there was a gust of wind, and two of the stakes came loose. By the time I got them back down, it was like this." I pointed at the tent. "I think it might actually be better like this. See? The door's on the front now. And the windows are on the side!"

She nodded, stroking her chin. "Hmmm…it's still not as good as the way _I_ put it up. But...I guess it'll work. Good job, punk."

Asriel started to stir. Although he was face down, he managed to raise his head. He looked up slowly at the tent, the fire, and the food. He gave me a weak thumbs up before he buried his face back in the dirt.

"Undyne? I think we should maybe move them into the tent."

* * *

 **Hey! Greatest Dog here! I'm back from my brother's. Sans is still here though, so feel free to keep asking him questions. And don't forget, Frisk and Asriel really love you guys! They always want to hear your questions. They're gonna be getting started with school soon enough, which means they might not be quite as available for Ask's, but they'll probably have tons of great stories. In the mean time, as whatever you want! Don't forget to visit my profile to vote in the poll!**


	27. Chapter 13

**Greatest Dog here! The kids told me that they had some good news! They wanted me to upload it as soon as possible.**

* * *

 **Frisk**

"Children!"

Mom's voice rang throughout the house. I gave Azzy a glance before throwing down my book and racing for the door. Az tore off his headphones in a similar fashion as we scrambled down the hall to meet her. I couldn't help but give a slight giggle as Asriel's ears streamed out behind him while he ran.

We found her in the living room, reading by the fire. She was reading another one of the books we had brought back from Home. (Something, as she's told us several times, she really appreciated)

"Uh...yes?" Asriel asked curiously.

Setting her book aside, mom looked at us carefully. She paused for a moment, as if trying to find her words.

"Well...I have some news." she said slowly. Me and Asriel exchanged a careful look.

"Asgore, as an attempt to mend the rift we have between us, made me an offer..." she paused again. "He offered me to let me teach at the school."

I froze. The school? Where we'd be going? I glanced over at Az. He had the same look as me.

Asriel spoke the question aloud. "Are...Are you going to teach _us?_ "

She frowned for a moment, but it quickly turned to a smile. "I'm afraid that's not up to me. But it's a possibility. But do know that I'll be at that school with you every day."

I smiled, and Asriel turned to me with a wide grin. "I can't wait!" he said excitedly.

"But..." I had a question.."how did Asgore get you the job?"

"Well," mom said. "He was asked what he wanted to do. And he said that there were only two things he wanted in life. To garden," her voice started to crack. "And to make me happy. And he decided that a job teaching would be the best way I could do that." She gave a small smile after that. "Ev-Even though I don't quite love him like I used to..."

Although she tried to hide it, I could've sworn she wiped away a tear.

"Asgore is gonna be there, too. He has a job there too, just managing the grounds. Gardening, planting flowers...Well, it'll be interesting."

She looked around awkwardly. "That's...that's all, I suppose."

* * *

 **Asriel**

Back in our room, I was curious.

"So Frisk..." I asked. "I've never really been to a school before. Especially not a human school. What's it like?"

And I listened, for what must've been at least an hour, as Frisk told me about teachers, and classes, and learning, and all the wonderful stuff that awaited us. Fun friends, cool teachers. All sorts of new stuff to learn about. It sounded so cool! And yet...

And yet for some reason, I felt like they were holding something back. Something important. Something Frisk really wanted to talk about. It was in the way they would stumble over their words every once in a while. Or pause for a moment, and then continue speaking, as if remembering something.

I noticed all of this, but I didn't say anything. There was no need for me to cause any more trouble. And if Frisk wasn't willing to talk about it, then I figured I shouldn't pry.

* * *

 **Yeah, me and Asriel had a long talk, just me and him. He said something seems to be up with Frisk. We dunno what it is. But...well, it's seems like the kids are certainly going to have an interesting school year. Especially considering that it'll be the first time monster kids and humans kids have ever gone to school together. I have a feeling Toriel will do fine as a teacher. And...Asgore said something about trimming a hedge in this shape of Papyrus' face? I dunno what that's all about.**


	28. A question

**Greatest Dog here with question: would you guys like for me to go over to Sans and Papyrus', and talk to those kids over there? I feel like they might have a story worth telling too. It wouldn't be under this one, though. I'd publish a whole new one for them. What do you think? Would anyone want to read that?**


	29. Chapter 14

**Asriel**

 _"Howdy! It's me, your best friend!_ "

I sighed, recognizing the voice before I'd even seen the flower. I closed my eyes and sighed.

And opened them to hell itself.

Though the room around me was pure black, I could still see the monstrous being that called itself Flowey.

The creature that still lingered in me, if only in my memories.

He was just...a mess of parts. Eyes, vines, metal, flowers, cables, leaves...I shuddered, and tried to take a step back. And yet I couldn't. The void behind me was like a wall, and I knew that there was no escape to be found there. The demon that was Flowey had me trapped.

 _"You think I'm the demon, here?_ " The voice was horrifying, echoing throughout the void in a way that brought chills to my spine.

The vines once again rippled and shuddered and they slowly crawled across the ground, writhing like hungry pythons. I dodged one, and another latched onto my foot. I tried to kick it away, and yet it wrapped around my ankle and grabbed my leg tightly. It pulled me froward, and I fell onto my face.

 _"You think you can run? You think you can escape? You can never escape me, Asriel. I'm a part of you. I'm the part of you who killed Frisk. I'm the part of you that killed mom, and dad. I'm the darkness that whispers for you to hurt when you're angry. Asriel, you know me more than you know anybody else. I'm your best friend!"_

I shuddered as more vines started to wrap around my body. I wanted to fight back, but his words...we're they true?  
Were they true? Was Flowey really just some inescapable part of me, a horror who would always tempt me, always try to make me hurt people?

Am I just Asriel, I wondered, or am I something much, much worse?  
"Am I really just a killer?"

 **"Of course not, Azzy. Why would you even say that?"** The voice seemed to come from nowhere. And yet...

Frisk?

 **"Asriel, you're kind, and funny, and protective...you're no killer!"** The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once.  
I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and suddenly the vines retreated, unwrapping from my body. I sat up. Flowey was nowhere to be seen.

In his place was Frisk.

Frisk, who'd spent so long trying to save me. To ensure that I got the same happy ending that everyone had gotten. Frisk, who'd seen that I was no murderer. Frisk, who'd done nothing but care about me.

Arms wide, Frisk's smile seemed to light up the darkness.

I wrapped Frisk up in a huge hug, and suddenly the dream was shattered.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Frisk standing next to my bed. Their eyes were shining in the moonlight, and they were wide with concern. They had a gentle hand on my shoulder, and for a moment I felt just a bit better.

"Asriel? Are you alright?"

I looked around. It must've still been late at night. "Frisk...I was just...having a bad dream. You didn't have to get up..."

Frisk took the hand off my shoulder. "Asriel, you were saying such horrible things...and you were shaking, and tossing, and turning...and I was kinda worried that it would be like last time, but..."

I went silent as I remembered what I'd done the last time Frisk had tried to comfort me during a nightmare.

Frisk continued. "If you want, I can sleep in your bed...if it'd make you feel better..."

I thought about it for a second. I didn't want to seem like a wimp. If I'd ever asked Chara to sleep in my bed, because I'd had a nightmare...I'd never hear the end of it.

And yet Frisk...Frisk was offering...

And I just felt so lonely.

"I'd like that." I wasn't sure what else to say.  
Frisk left my bedside for a moment, and returned with a pillow from their bed.

* * *

The rest of the night was peaceful and dream free.

I awoke to a tug on my ear.

"Hhhhhhhhhhhggggggg..." I mumbled without opening my eyes.

I once again felt a tug on my ear, and then the sensation of someone rubbing it with their fingers. It felt...kinda good, actually. But I have standards, and they are higher than that.

"Frisk...stop playing with my ears."

 **Greatest Dog here! I've been really busy lately, but I'm trying to get back on a regular upload schedule! Next chapter is gonna be another "Ask Frisk and Az" chapter. Sans' gonna be there too. I'm still seeing a few blank reviews, but the number is going down. Maybe they'll stop?**

As̞̜̲̻̝̻̼k̰ ̩̥m҉͚̟̬̞ȩ̱̰͙͎̯ ̳͞a̹͔̬̙͚̱͡ ̟̼͓͇̻̖̕q̦̰͍̻ưe͓͙͓ș̯t̩̳̝ͅi̝̖͚̣̦o͓̰̹̝̭̩ǹ̞̬̝̬̱ ̢͇͚̹͇̙a̩͓͈͘n̥͓͝d̖̦͉͓̘ ̞͔̼̰͖̥͖̕ỵ̛̟͚̮ou̪͙̭ ̟ḓ̫͚̞͘i͙̝͖͙̣̪̹e̪.͎͎̬̞͙͔͇͜


	30. Ask 5 (?)

**Ask #5(?)**

 **GD:** Wow, we've gotten quite a lot of fans. These people really like asking you two stuff.

 **Frisk** : They must not be very busy then.  
 **Asriel** : Yeah. How bored do you have to be to ask kids a bunch of questions online?  
 **GD** : Well, thanks, random online people!

 **GD:** Sans isn't here. He's supposed to be, though. Let's start anyways.

.

.

* * *

 **RMVHXtreme** asks:

Do you guys know exactly what kind of magic Alphys uses? I've heard of the sorts of magic used by almost everyone else (like Papyrus's bones and Undyne's spears), but I have never heard of what Alphys can do. Does she use her own type of magic?

(I know I've already asked a lot of questions, but I'm a huge fan of monsters. To me breaking that barrier was the best thing to ever happen to this world. There's just so much to learn about you all.)

* * *

 **.**

 **Asriel** : Well, I've never really seen Alphys use magic herself. I think it has something to do with the type of stuff Mettaton can do, though.

 **Frisk** : Yeah, with the lightning bolts and stuff. I'll ask her sometime.

.

.

* * *

 **MoonlitCrescent** asks:

SANS, I AM HUNGRY FOR KEPTCHUP AND MAYONISE. SANS DO YOU PERFER TORIEL OVER GRILLBY?  
HOWS GOAT MOM? WHO WON IN THE SANS VS ASRIEL FIGHT?  
FRISK, DO YOU LIKE GOAT BROTHER? DOES PAPARUS LIKE METTATON?  
HOW OVERPROTECTIVE IS SANS?  
SANS, I WISH FOR MORE MAYO AND KEPTCHUP.  
HOW IS GRILLBYS BAR DOING?  
IS GRILLBY MUTE?  
IS BLOOKY DOING BETTER AT BEING A EXTROVERT?  
FRISK, DO REMEMBER THAT GOATS CAN EAT ANYTHING.  
HOWS SCHOOL?  
GOT ANY NEW FRIENDS?  
HOW DO HUMANS REACT TO ENCOUNTERS?  
SANS I NEED MORE KEPTCHUP AND MAYO.  
IT IS VERY GOOD TOGETHER.  
HERE EAT IT FRISK.  
EAT. IT.  
NOW. MK LATER FRIENDS!

* * *

.

 **Asriel** : Uhhhh...wow, that's a lot to answer. Like Greatest Dog said, Sans isn't here right now, but-

 *** There was a knock at the door**

 *** The door opens**

 **Sans:** I'm here. Sorry I'm late, kids.  
 **Asriel** : ...  
 **Frisk** : Well, that was convenient.  
 *** Greatest Dog explains the question over again.**

 **Sans:** Here goes nothing.  
 **Sans** : 1. We share similar tastes, my friend. 2. I ain't gonna answer that, for fear of my life. I will say that nobody quite makes burgers like Grillby, though. It's kinda in the name. 3. Who...you mean Toriel? She's fine. She's reading in the living room, right now. She thinks all this is silly. 4...  
 *** Sans flashes Asriel a look**

 **Sans** : We'll call that a draw.  
 **Sans** : 5. That's more for Frisk

 **Frisk** : Duh. He's adorable  
 **Sans** : 6. Of course Papyrus likes Mettaton. Everybody likes Mettaton. I like Mettaton too. Wait...unless...you meant...Like...  
 **GD** : Moving on!  
 **Sans** : 7. Hey, I'm not overprotective. I just happen to like these kids. I'm just not too lazy when it comes to keeping them safe. And... Grillbz's opened a new one up here. Still named Grillby's. Place is doing good though. Really sets your tastebuds on fire. 9. He's not mute...just kinda...hard to understand. 10. From what I hear. Napstablook is doing pretty good as Mettaton's sound mixer.  
* **Sans is running out of breath**

 **Sans** :Alright...11...  
 **GD** : Okay, this is taking a long time, and my short, canine attention span doesn't like that. Sorry, we gotta move on.

.

.

* * *

 **RMVHXtreme** asks:

So we know how human and monster souls work, right? But here on the surface we've got animals, which are neither human nor monsters. Has Alphys ever worked with animals, to find out how their souls work or anything?

* * *

 **.**

 **Asriel** : Actually...I think she said something about that last time she was here to check up on me. But...I don't really remember what she was saying...  
 **Frisk** : She's working on it, I guess.

.

.

* * *

 **Ejemoreh** asks:

I have three for Asriel.  
1\. Does Frisk snore? If yes how loud?  
2\. What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever heard of or seen Frisk doing?  
3\. If you could have any pet what would it be?

* * *

.

 **Asriel** : Uh...No, Frisk doesn't really snore...

 **Frisk:** But Asriel does!

 *** Asriel blushes**

 **Asriel:** No I don't!  
 **Asriel:** And...once I heard that right after Frisk started calling Mom "mom"...  
 **Frisk** : Azzy I swear...  
 **Asriel** :...they started flirting with her.  
 *** Now Frisk is blushing.**  
 **Asriel** : And for a pet...I don't really know. Probably an iguana. They're so cool! They look like dragons!

.

.

* * *

 **Aussiedownunder** asks:

Great job asriel and frisk you guys make a great team!  
Soooo...you guys ever think about gettin' together, I mean you guys are sooooo cute!

Anyway Questions for you guys! Who do you think are the cutest couple? So guys do you sleep together when you get nightmares or not?  
Asriel do you think you'll get those black face markings when you get older aka teen years and when do your horns grow?  
Frisk what do you think of those markings and what about asriel's tail, it has to be fluffy right?

* * *

.

 **Asriel** : "Getting together"?  
 **Frisk** : That's creepy. He's like...my brother!  
 *** The room goes silent as the light suddenly flickers**

 **Frisk** : ...Well that was weird.

 **Asriel** : So was that question!  
 **Frisk** : And the cutest couple is definitely Undyne and Alphys.  
 **Asriel** : And we totally don't sleep together when we get nightmares! We're tough!  
 **Asriel** : And...uh...I don't really know how I'll look when I get older. According to Frisk though, I'll always be adorable.  
 **Frisk** : Those markings were really cool, though. Even though you were...y'know, trying to kill me.

.

.

* * *

 **Justcallmeleon** asks:

Hey I really like your storys and I cant wait to read more of them. and I actually do have a couple of questions for the kids and actually one for Sans too.

1\. Frisk, you told Asriel that you'd done dozens of reset where you came and saw him right? So my question is, how many resets did you do total? like how many before you actually managed to find Asriel in his little hiding spot.

2\. Asriel, I gotta ask this cause I love the idea of magic. how much of your spells have you tried to do when no one was looking? clearly you got the stars but what about the rest?

3\. Sans, everyone here knows how powerful you are and we all know your not half as lazy as you put up the front of being. so why? why act like your so lazy when your in more places than any other monster probably at once?

* * *

.

 **Frisk** : Probably dozens, total. I found Asriel at the flowers pretty quick.

 **Asriel** : What are you talking about? What about flowers?  
 **Frisk** : Don't worry about it.  
 **Asriel** : And uh...I'm just gonna say that me and Sans definitely found out that my magic is still pretty strong...  
 **Sans** : And uh, kid? Don't ask me questions you don't want to know the answer to.

.

.

* * *

 **orangekid65** asks:

Hey Asriel, do you have a favorite song?

* * *

.

 **Asriel** : I had a few songs that I liked when I was little..but...  
 **Asriel** : Humans have some great music! There's this song called "Don't Stop Believing" that I love.  
 **Frisk** : He listens to it all the time. He's really gotten into old corny music.

.

.

* * *

 **Mockstevenh** asks:

Hello Frisk and Asriel! I wanted to ask if you two- on second thought, how about this.

"I keep going but I only find myself at the start. I laugh, but I don't feel joy. I yell, but I'm happy. I cry, and the road continues. Start to finish, beginning to end. But with hope, I move on and find what I have been searching for. Loving arms to wrap around my tired soul."

I... I don't know where that came from. But oh well. I really just wanted to ask if you both believe in forgiving, no matter what the other has done. And if so, could you forgive the one that truly needs forgiveness. I'm sure they would appreciate it. I don't know if you'll ever find out who that is, but I do hope you can, one day.

Sincerely, your friend,  
Steven Hill Ps. It's a shame, but my fear is much different then what you would think. I fear death as much as any person, but I won't let that fear get in the way of what's right. I don't fear you. If you think you are so evil, then find my true fear and act on it. Because only then, will you be worse than a demon itself.  
Nyah~! .

* * *

 **.**

 **Asriel** : Wow. I can't believe someone went through all that for us!

 **Frisk** : It was a nice little poem.  
 **Asriel** : I really love it! I'm gonna keep this one to read every once in a while.

.

.

* * *

 **JustcallmeLeon** asks:

yay so glad this got an update, been checking it and re-reading it over and over! This story set is what ended up making me decide to make an account on here! hope the kids (and Sans) answer my questions!

Hey Greatest Dog, whenever you can upload is great to me no pressure!

Frisk whats your favorite food made by Papyrus?  
Asriel not so much a question as a statement, you remind me alot of myself. we all have shadows and darkness in our past but its how we carry ourselves into the future that really matters. who you were determines who you are, who you are decides who you will be. dont be ashamed of your past just work twice as hard to make sure you dont repeat it!  
Sans... what is your all time favorite pun!?

* * *

.

 **Frisk** : Uh...I don't really have a favorite...but if you made me pick...Grilled cheese. He seems to mess that up less than he does anything else.  
 **Asriel** : And I...uh...appreciate that. Thanks.

 **Sans** : And for my puns...I dunno. I got a skele-ton of them, and they're all humerus.  
 **GD** : Well, that's about all of them. There's a good number of blank ones. Not sure what to do with those.  
 **Frisk** : And to all you people asking my gender...  
 *** Frisk pulls a seductive pose**

 **Frisk:** I'm whatever you want me to be ;)  
 **Sans** : I think you spend too much time with Aaron.

* * *

 **Greatest Dog here, sorry if I didn't get your question in! I'll make sure it's in the next one. Really though, you people need to vote in the poll. There's like, sixty followers for this story, but only six people have voted in the poll. Just go to my profile here on FF, and you can vote there! Please leave more questions for the kids to answer! They really enjoy it. I'll be back soon!**

A̷͚̘͕n͈̗̟͈̬ḑ ̹̙͖͓̳d͇̪̜̗o͈͈̙n̳͖͕̭͟'̥͖̤̠̟̲̲͜t̟͙̘̥ s͖͟a̻̯̳͉̺͘y ̩a̖͇ ͏̠͉͍͚w̳̬o̪̰r̷̫͇̬͈d̫̳͎̠̲̫ͅ ̯̥̯̣͈a̡̼b̠̦̞̦̮̩͖̕o͍ų͖t̛̩̹ ̦͕͇m̸̤̭̘̭͇̗ͅe͈̥͍͉̖̲.̘̰̭̘


	31. Hands

✋? ﾟﾒﾣ


	32. Chapter 15(?)

**Greatest Dog, here. So Frisk and Asriel are gonna be starting school in a a day or two, and I want to give them all the time they can get to have fun. However...Asriel came to me to talk about what happened last night. He's really freaked out by it. I'm thinking about having Alphys come over to take a look at him.**

* * *

I opened my eyes.

 _"Hello, brother."_

What? I glanced around, only to find pure blackness. "Hello?" I asked quietly. I felt uneasy.

The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. _"Asriel, it's been such a long time since we've talked... **"** _ I frowned. That voice...could it be?

"Are you...Ch-" I froze. I just couldn't get the name out.

 _"Oh? You remember me? If so, I'm shocked. I'd thought that I'd already been replaced."_

I looked around nervously. The voice sent a chill down my spine. I felt my hands start to shake, and I folded my arms to hide it.

 _"Scared? You always were a crybaby."_ The voice was louder, and it was one I was beginning to remember. One I hadn't heard in a long time.

Since they'd died.

Since I'd died.

"Chara? How is this possible?" I couldn't keep my voice from shaking a little.

 _"Don't ask too many questions, brother. Just listen: I can come back."_

I froze. "Come back? What? How?"

Laughter rang out. _"Well, first, you'd have to get rid of the idiot you've replaced me with..."_

I was confused. "Replaced you? I haven't replaced you? What are you ta-" it hit me. "Frisk?"

 _"You've gotten smarter, Asriel! Congratulations!"_

This wasn't the Chara I knew. Chara might have been a bit mean-spirited, but this...

"Chara, what are you talking about? I never replaced you! And...how are you even talking to me?" I asked the question with a slight tremble.

My answer came quick, even though it wasn't the one I wanted : " _If you want me back, all you have to do is give me a body."_

I frowned. "Are you saying I need to...to kill Frisk?"

" _Ooh. You're catching on! Maybe you really ARE smarter. Although you're still a little slow."_

"Chara...you're not acting normal. This isn't like you..." Chara had always tried to help me. Chara would never have acted like that.

 _"Asriel, stop asking questions. You know what you have to do. Maybe..."_ I heard a laugh.  
 _"Maybe you've already done it."_

* * *

I opened my eyes.

The room was dark.

I was standing over Frisk's bed, with a carving knife in my hand.

"Wha?" Suddenly dizzy, I looked around, disoriented.

Suddenly Frisk's eyes opened.

"Az? What are you doing?" Frisk's voice was quiet but concerned.

I hid the knife behind my back. It felt heavy in my hands, the steel blade dragging towards the ground. "I was...uh...having a nightmare. And I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Frisk looked up at me with worry. "I'm fine, Azzy. Are you okay?

I froze. "I'm...yeah, I'm good. I need some water." I turned and brought the knife back in front of me, holding it out of Frisk's view.

I left the room and headed down the hall, toward the kitchen, my mind ablaze with thoughts. What was I doing? Why had I been standing over Frisk...with a knife? Was I going crazy? I still remembered my dream...was that real?

As I reached the kitchen I froze.

All of the kitchen cabinets were open. All of them, along with all the drawers.

One drawer in particular was empty.

The knife drawer.

The knives were laid out among the counter in a row, with the smallest knives on one end and the biggest on the other.

The ten-inch carving knife in my hand was the biggest. I gulped and started putting them away carefully, trying not to make a sound. And yet as I put the carving knife away, I could've sworn that I caught a glimpse of red eyes reflected off the blade.

* * *

 **Greatest Dog here. What should I do? Who do I call? Azzy said that he didn't want me to tell anyone, but I'm really nervous. I told Asriel he was probably sleepwalking, but he doesn't seem to believe me. Something weird is going on.**


	33. w ẫ r n i ng

I̵'͝m͘ ̡n̵ot̛ aĺone ̨h͢er̨e͡  
̶I ̨dǫn't̵ knów ͞ẃho͡ y͝ou͝ ͘are  
I do͞n'̴t ̨k̵ǹo̵w ẀH́A͏T ̡you̴ are

͞St͡ay ͞away  
-̸ ̸C


	34. Chapter 16

**Greatest Dog**

So I took you guys' advice, and called Sans. He got over here quick.

He took Asriel and me into the guest bedroom, and...well, what happened next...even I don't quite understand.

* * *

Sans stared at Asriel across the table quietly, while Asriel fidgeted uncomfortably. I sat next to Sans, not saying a word.

"So, hey kid." Sans gave him a patient smile. "I just want to talk to you."

"I know...that's why you called me in here, right?" Asriel looked between me and Sans nervously. "What do you want to talk about?"

Sans shook his head. "Not you, Asriel. I wasn't talking to you."  
And those words, as if by magic, made Asriel go limp. His head slammed into the table with a dull thump.

It was only a moment before he sat back up again.

And when he came back up, he wasn't Asriel anymore.

There was a red glow in his eyes as he stared us down.

"There you are, kid. I was starting to think you weren't gonna show." Sans' voice was calm, but his hands were closed fists on the table.

" _Hello, Sans._ " The voice that came out of Asriel's mouth wasn't his own. It was...distorted, as if it were being mixed through a voice changer. It was almost...demonic.

"Hello, Chara." Sans smiled. "So, let's get to the point."  
He continued without taking his eyes off of Asriel. "You've figured out that Asriel's soul isn't quite fully formed, huh?"

Asriel's eye twitched but he continued to glare.  
Sans continued. "I'm right, aren't I? His soul is cracked. It was nearly destroyed by the time we got it back to him...And while it'll fuse back together eventually, until then..." he paused. "You've got a door straight to Asriel's body."

Asriel let out a demented cackle. " _Such a smart boy, Sans."_

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to leave Asriel alone now."

The puppet that was Asriel let out a stomach churning laugh. _"What are you you going to do if I don't? You can't hurt me without hurting Asriel."_

Sans nodded. "Alright." He raised a hand, and with a shimmer, a long, white bone materialised next to him. With a flick of his hand, it rose high above the table, then pointed straight at Asriel.

"Leave Asriel now, or I'm going to put this through his chest." Sans had a look in his eyes that I've never seen before. It was cold, quiet anger.

Asriel-no, whatever it was...it started to lose it's smirk. " _You're bluffing. You'd never hurt him."_

Sans shook his head. "I'd rather kill him then see him used as a puppet used for murder. If you don't leave his body, then I'll end him."

 _"I don't believe you._ " Said the Asriel-puppet. But the fear in their voice said otherwise.

Sans shrugged sadly. "Don't, then."

Asriel's eyes widened.

Sans looked down at the table, and then refocused on Asriel. "Whelp. Sorry Asriel. Didn't want to do this." He raised a hand, and his eye suddenly flashed blue.

The bone jolted forward a bit, and Asriel went limp, falling forward and smacking his face on the table a second time. He didn't move, only went limp on the table.

Sans leaned back in his chair, a satisfied smile on his face and the bone dematerializing.

Asriel started to stir. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He glance around the room slowly, his eyes flickering from me, to Sans, and then back to me.

"Sans? What happened?" His voice was groggy, but normal.

Sans merely shrugged. "I dunno, kid. I think you might need a nap, though."

Asriel laughed. "What did you need to talk to me about, Sans?"  
"I don't remember."

Sans said with a chuckle. "Good luck with school, kid. See you around.

* * *

 **Greatest Dog here. I'm still not sure what all of that was about, or what's going on. Sans said that he wants me to keep close to the kids. And to keep my spear handy.**

 **Papyrus is gonna be taking the kids to school tomorrow. I wonder how that'll go down.**

 **I wonder if Sans was really bluffing.**


	35. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! My computer hard drive failed, so now I'm writing off a tablet! It's kinda difficult, seeing as all I have are paws with semi-flexible digits and claws, but I can make do.

Frisk won't talk about anything that happened at school today. I dunno why. Asriel won't tell me either, but I think that's just because he doesn't want to hurt Frisk's feelings. I dunno what's going on, but I'll probably get an answer soon. I talked to Toriel, and she feels like Frisk probably didn't have the best first day. She's gonna make them something warm and tasty, and then I'm gonna try to figure out what's going on. 


	36. An interesting development

**Greatest Dog here!**

 **Good news and bad news.**

 **Bad news is that Asriel wouldn't crack, even after being given hot chocolate.**

 **The good news is...**

 **Asgore has asked me to dig through and document all of Alphys' old lab reports! All the detailed ones that she had in her computer! I'm officially the "Royal Scribe", now.**

 **Anyway, I'm sharing all of them in a second story on here called "The Lab Files". I'm not great with names. Feel free to read them, though. Alphys will also be taking questions over there. Sans probably will too. Apparently he's in quite a few of those.**


	37. I h a te ỳou pe o pl e

Sansyyy:

Just read chapter 29 and im asking chara a question judt to p*** her off... anyways: do you hate me?

:D

* * *

Y͡e͖͉s.́ ̶Y̢̖e̖̳͙͞s͕̦̀ ͓̤̞͞I͇͕̳̯̙̼͙ ̺͖̳̀d̹̩͚͓̕o̢͍̠͓̰.͎͍͝ ͔̬͓̝̮̹́  
̞͓͞  
̥̼͡T̪̬̦̘͕̗̣͡r͈y͏̗̞̤͈ l̙̖͇͍̬̫͟e̲̦̭̗a̵̯͎̪r͍̘n̢͉͇̫̟̺ị̵n̦͎g̣̦̠̹̟͔̥ ͉̜̤t̳̣̼̫̪͞o̬̯͍̩̲ ̦s̰͝pe̞̪̝̦l͎̘l.̫̱̟̼


	38. An announcement

**Heya! A small note from the royal scribe here. So it's been a little while since the last update. Sorry! I'm still out of a computer. I'll manage, though. Expect more updates within the week.**

T̙̯̙̱͖̤͇͠h̀i̗̙n͇̥͔̝͜g͏s̷̜͙̤̮͓ ̴̫̩̹͔͈a̷͚͇̼r̰̻̙̣̦͉͝e͚̫̱͔͍͓̘ ͙̗̱͔̪͢ͅą̳b̪̳̭͓͚͚͖o͘u̺̮̼̝̝̘̣ṭ͚̻̰̻ t͖̗͜o̵ g̵̙̤̯̞e̜̼̣ͅṯ̨͚̼͍̙ ̡̳͖̠̹̟͚ͅv͖̳ḙ̴̬̜͈r͚͖͔͇̮͢ͅy̙͚͎͖̲̰̫͞,̪̰̤̬̼̙ ͎v͙̻̕ẹ̙͔͎͍̭ŗͅy̛͉͔̝̮̪̣̦,͚̘ ̯͖͙̖ͅͅi̦̫͇̰͡n̴͇̩͓͉̼t̴͙̺͉̦ͅe̷͚̤̣̘̬̟̪r̸̟̹ḙ͖͚̲͞s̜͕̫͍ͅt̺̫͎͓̫i̢̖̣̝͚̳̘̺n̸̮̗̺̺͔g̜.͓̭͡ ̟͇̰̝


End file.
